Llaves y Flamas
by Kurashi92
Summary: Lulubell es un joven mago estelar que quiere entrar al gremio de magos Fairy Tail, pero necesita ayuda, enredos, humor, romance, peleas, y cambio de sexo en los personajes principales, es mi primer Fic de esta serie, denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

******buenas gente, aqui estoy con un nuevo proyecto para ustedes, espero que les guste, es mi primera vez escribiendo algo de esta serie por lo que are mi mejor esfuerzo para que quede algo bueno**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no son de mi propiedad, esta historia no es con fines de lucro, solo esta hecha por y para fans**

**Cap 1**

Era una mañana despejada en la cuidad de Fiore, cuando un joven rubio vestido con pantalones cortos azules y una polera blanca con franjas celestes, llevaba un látigo a un costado del pantalón y al otro costado llevaba un llavero, él estaba entrando por las puertas de la cuidad en busca de su sueño, él quería entrar al gremio de magos más fuertes de la región, este gremio era Fairy Tail, sus miembros son los magos más fuertes que el continente pudo alguna vez engendrar además de eso habían rumores de que el legendario Salamander estaba de vuelta en la cuidad, él era muy conocido por rostizar a sus oponentes con sus poderosas flamas ciertamente Lulubell lo admiraba mucho, pero lamentablemente nadie conocía su rostro debido a que sus oponentes quedaban con amnesia debido a los golpes propinados por el mago, pero el dedujo que debería ser hombre por la fuerza de sus ataques, así que con el pensamiento de entrar al gremio Lulubell entro a la cuidad buscando el gremio de magos, preguntando a quien fuera por el gremio, la gente del pueblo lo guio al gremio de magos una vez en las puertas del castillo de Fairy Tail Lulubell se puso nervioso.

Bueno Lulu, ya estamos aquí así que a darle ganas – se decía mentalmente mientras miraba el edificio, decidido a entrar abrió las rejas solo para ver cómo salía una chica de larga cabellera rosada, ojos negros, llevaba puesta una bufanda a cuadros, mostraba todo el torso excepto el pecho que lo tenia vendado, esto ocaciono que Lulubell se sonrojara, también la chica llevaba unos pantalones blandos abombados al final y con sandalias puestas, la chica se veía de mal humor por lo que paso al lado de Lulubell y ni siquiera se dio por enterada, detrás de ella iba un gato azul con alas que decía.

No te enojes Natsume, es solo una broma no te lo tomes enserio – pero al parecer era ignorado por la tal Natsume.

Me pregunto quién era esa… - después de pensar un poco – ¿esa chica me ignoro? ¿A mí? Es que acaso es ciega… bueno no importa, supongo que le gustara el otro lado – recuperando la compostura entro al gremio donde estaba todo hecho un caos, algunas mesas destrozadas y volteadas, algunos magos tirados en el suelo otros ayudando a reintegrarse a otros, Lulubell decidió entrar para ayudar a las personas que estaban en el suelo, en eso una chica se le acerca.

Disculpa pero ¿Quién eres tú y que vienes a hacer? – le pregunto una alvina de larva cabellera que tenia puesto un vestido rojo.

Soy Lulubell Heartfilia y venia a inscribirme al gremio… pero parece que llegue en mal momento – le explico el chico – ¿y tú eres?

Discúlpame – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – soy Mirajean Strauss, y administro el lugar cuando el maestro no está… como en este caso – dijo mientras ayudaba a un herido – así que quieres entrar al gremio – dijo volviendo a mirar al chico – ¿qué tipo de magia sabes?

Soy un mago estelar – esa respuesta sonó llena de orgullo y un poco de prepotencia, la Mirajean al escucharlo junto las manos y esbozando una sonrisa.

Bueno si quieres entrar al gremio tendrás que ayudarnos a llevar a los heridos a las camas que están atrás, espero tengas algún espíritu para probar tus habilidades – dijo la albina.

Por supuesto, encantado ayudo – dicho esto Lulubell tomo una de las llaves de su llavero que llevaba consigo y dijo – ábrete puerta del toro dorado "Tauro" – la llave resplandeció y de un puff salió un hombre-toro musculoso.

Que quieres Lulubell estaba muy entretenido – le dijo el toro a su invocador

Ayudadme a asistir a estas personas, al parecer hay algunas incrustadas en las paredes y pilares sácalos y llévalos a las camas de atrás – dicho esto el gran toro empezó a sacar a la gente y a llevarla a donde su maestro indico mientras Tauro hacia eso Lulubell ayudaba con los que estaban tirados, una vez terminada la tarea fue a hablar una vez más con Mirajean – Mirajean-san.

Solo dime Mira – dijo la albina con rapidez.

De acuerdo… Mira-san me dejaría unirme al gremio – Lulubell realmente quería entrar.

Me gustaría autorizarte pero el maestro es quien decide, el llega mañana, pero te recomiendo que busques a algún miembro para que te recomiende – Mirajean miraba al chico – pareces tener un buen cuerpo Lulu, espero no te moleste te llame así.

No, no te preocupes por eso – eso no era lo que Lulubell quería escuchar, ahora tendría que buscar a alguien para que lo recomiende al maestro del gremio – y ¿con quién podría hablar para que me recomiende?

Bueno – Mirajean comenzó a pensar – tal vez Grey podría pero esta fuera con Erza… Levi llega mañana con el maestro, yo… no me tomarían en cuenta por qué recomiendo a todo el mundo… - dijo eso con pésame a lo que a Lulubell le broto una gotita en la cabeza – muchos están cansados por la paliza que les dio Nats… ¡eso es! – grito con alegría – Natsume te podría recomendar frente al maestro.

Natsume… la chica pelo chicle que salió antes que yo entrara – dijo con mirada esperanzadora.

Si esa misma… pero trata de no decirle eso o se enojara y podría pasar lo que ya paso aquí – dijo en tono de advertencia – ella es una de las magas más fuertes del gremio, sus habilidades con el fuego son increíbles, aunque no me gusta el sobrenombre que le pusieron a la pobrecita… pero parece que ella ni caso le hace – eso atrapo la curiosidad del rubio, el tenia entendido que el único mago de fuego en Fairy Tail era Salamander.

Espera… - estaba un poco nervioso – ¿quieres decir que Salamander no es el único mago de fuego en el gremio?

Como sabes ese apodo… bueno ciertamente es famosa en todos los lugares y le llaman así pero eso es verdad Salamander no es el único mago de fuego del gremio… pero debo decir que si el único Dragon Slayer de fuego en el gremio – añadió la chica – y el nombre de Salamander es Dragneel, Natsume Dragneel.

¿Salamander es una chica? – esa noticia realmente le dio de lleno, la persona que admiraba era una chica y era esa chica que lo había ignorado por completo cuando paso al lado suyo.

Pero bueno – volvió a hablar Mirajean – volviendo al tema de la recomendación, creo que con una recomendación de Natsume-chan podrías entrar fácilmente al gremio, el maestro la considera una hija… bueno la verdad es que nos considera a todos como sus hijos, pero a lo que voy es que ella es muy fuerte y linda – ahora Mira comenzó a hablar cosas de mas – además tu también eres lindo, o creo que si consigues una recomendación de ella a lo mejor ella se podría enamorar de ti y… y…. KYYAAA, que linda pareja – eso hizo que Lulubell comenzara a pensar que Mirajean era aficionada al romance.

Bueno Mira-san yo voy a buscar a Natsume-san para ver que consigo – antes de que se pudiera retirar del lugar Mirajean le grito.

Si quieres encontrarla sera mejor que vallas al Lago que esta en el bosque al lado de la ciudad, siempre va alla cuando se pelea con alguien aquí – eso le dio a entender que Natsume era una persona temperamental – sera mejor que cuide mis palabras o terminare igual o peor que estos tipos – pensó y salió a buscar a su llave para entrar al gremio

**bueno se que el capitulo es cortito, pero quería saber que les parecío, el próximo lo are mas largo, del largo común de mis capitulos xD, **

**espero sus comentarios**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gente, aquí estos otra vez brindando un capitulo de este fanfic, espero sea de su agrado, tuve que re subir e capitulo anterior para arreglar unos pequeños detalles.**

**este capitulo es del largo común de los que escribo, espero comenten**

**Cap 2.**

Lulubell comenzó a buscar a la chica donde Mirajean le había dicho, pero al caminar por el bosque pudo escuchar un sollozo que venia del lago.

Sé que no soy femenina – lloraba una chica – pero sigo siendo mujer… acaso no tienen un poco de consideración, ¿es mucho pedir que alguien pueda pararse al frente de mi y hablarme sin miedo?

Bueno Natsume, eso tú te lo buscaste al ser tan fuerte – le decía el gato a su lado – tienes el mismo problema que Erza.

No me compares con ella – la voz sonaba molesta – ella es rara, no me quedaría ni un minuto sola con ella… - recuperando el tono triste – los únicos que me aceptan por quién soy y no me temen no están… debería haber vuelto en una semana mas – esas palabras no salieron mas como un susurro, mientras la chica estaba lamentándose su situación pudo oler a un chico – ese olor.

Que será lo que le habrá pasado en el gremio – pensaba Lulubell – y ella es Salamander, no lo creo todavía no – mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente para no ser detectado escucho a la chica.

Oye tú el chico que está escondido, espiar a la gente no es bueno – dijo tratando de aminorisar sus lagrimas.

Lamento interrumpirte pero quería hablar contigo sobre un asunto – el chico se acerco de buena manera, Natsume comenzó a mirarlo fijamente, no parecía ser del gremio como para que se viniera a disculpar con ella por lo que le dijeron.

¿Qué quieres y quien eres tú? – siertament no estaba de humor para prestar ayuda a nadie y eso lo dejo mostrar en su vos y en su postura de brasos cruzados bajo su vendaje.

Ciertamente es difícil hablar con ella – pensó el rubio –soy Lulubell Heartfilia, un mago estelar, tu eres Salamander ¿o no?

Tkss – fue el sonido que emitió la chica, eso no le dio buena espina a Lulubell, la chica lo miro con enfado cosa que hizo que se le erizara la piel – y que si yo soy Salamander, acaso decepcionado ¡que sea mujer! – eso ultimo lo grito de mala gana – yo soy Natzume Dragneel, conocida como Salamander, pero dejame decirte esto, lo dije una sola vez por lo que quémalo en tu cerebro – mirándolo con su mirada mas furiosa – no me vuelvas a llamar Salamander – con eso el rubio dedujo que las suposiciones de Mirajean eran erróneas.

Deacuerdo… etto… Natsume-san – ahora se ponía nervioso por llamarla por su nombre.

Valla… no sabra si este tipo es o muy valiente o muy confianzudo por llamarme por mi nombre – ese pesamiento llego a la chica mientras se acercaba al rubio – muy bien, te escuchare, talvez asi olvide mis problemas – dijo con una voz resignada a lo cual el chico vio un poco de esperanza a su petición – ven siéntate –la chica se cento a la orilla del lago ivitandolo

¡Hai! – el chico entusiasmado se acerco a ella, mientras todo eso ocurria un gato azul con alas se acerco al rubio por la espalda y se coloco en su cabeza haciendo que callera al agua.

Sera mejor que no te acerques mucho a Natsume-chan o te podrías quemar – decía el gato impresionando al chico, si bien al principio lo escucho antes pero pensó que era alguien trasformado, pero ahora todavía mantenía esa forma por lo que debería ser realmente un gao volador y parlante.

Happy no molestes – le dijo Natsume al ver como Lulubell estaba en el agua – aps… este es Happy, es mi amigo así que cuidado con cualquier cosa que digas – se apresuro a decir la chica antes que Lulubell digiera cualquier cosa.

Haaa – el chico se paro del lago poco profundo y se acerco donde estaban los otros – bueno… debe haber una razón para esto… pero creo que por alguna razón no debería saber que cosa es este gato – pensó el rubio – bueno Natsume-san quería pedirte un favor.

La cara de Natsume no tenía ninguna expresión, solo miraba al vacio como si fuera interesante – mientras el chico se acercaba a ella – bueno Natsume-san, quería pedirte que por favor me recomendaras para entrar al gremio – el chico lo dijo con tal seguridad que hiso que la chica lo mirara con incredulidad.

Tu quieres entrar al gremio – lo dijo lento como si no creyera lo que estaba oyendo – ¿y quieres q yo te recomiende? – esbosando una sonrisa – jajajajajajaja – abrasandose a si misma mientras reía – no me lo puedo creer, ajajajaja.

Es verdad – dijo Lulubell – quiero ser parte del gremio y me dijieron que necesito una recomendación – dijo para defenderse.

Quien fue la que te dejo semejante cosa – la pelirosa podía hacerse una idea de quién.

Mira-san me lo dijo – se sentía como un idiota, no podía creer que lo hubieran engañado, pero si fue así… ¿Por qué razón?

Así que fue Mira – dijo mientras pensaba – debió haberlo mandado para hacerme sentir mejor… esa Mira… bueno yo atenderé a este novato por ti Mira, pero si falla me las pagaras – mirando al chico – si, necesitas una recomendación, pero no esperes que te la de así como así – dicho eso el chico sintió que realmente necesitaba la recomendación y miro a Natsume – si quieres que me eche la soga al cuello por ti necesito saber de que eres capas.

Como… ¿echar la soga al cuello? – esa expresión no la entendió – a que te refieres con la soga al cuello – pregunto con un poco de miedo.

Parece que no te han explicado las reglas para entrar a Fairy Tail – dijo como si fuera natural – bueno debido a como deje el gremio no los culpo – cerrando los ojos le extendió una mano para comenzar la explicación – mira… etto… Lulu – dijo al no recordar su nombre completo, el chico solo estaba al pendiente de la explicación que no le tomo importancia – Fairy Tail es el gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore por lo que implementamos un sistema de selección para el gremio, un requerimiento es la recomendación de uno de los miembros activos, y después el maestro te pondrá una prueba, si consigues pasar dicha prueba podrás entrar al gremio… pero – esas palabras comenzaron a asustar al joven – si fallas nos solo no podrás volver a intentarlo sino que la persona que te recomendó tendrá que salir del gremio con un pequeño "regalo" de despedida.

Eso quiere decir que si fallo no solamente me dejan en la calle sino que ¿tu también sales conmigo? – Lulubell no creía eso, pero de ser así… tal vez Mira no quería correr con el riesgo por lo cual lo envió con Natsume.

No pensé que se quisieran deshacer de mi – dijo finalmente – pero bueno, no soy de las que dejan escapar un reto – dijo mirando al chico – escúchame bien Lulu, yo no estoy contenta con que te hayan enviado por mi recomendación, así que si la quieres tendrás que probarme que puedo confiar en ti.

Dime como podría ganarme tu confianza – esto era mas serio de lo que podría imaginarse el muchacho.

Combate contra mi – dijo finalmente – muéstrame tus habilidades en el combate y tu magia, tal vez así me convenzas de recomendarte y me sacrifique por ti.

De acuerdo te mostrare lo que valgo Natsume-san – con eso dicho el rubio se tiro en contra de la chica con el latigo en mano, mientras abria tomaba con su otra mano una llave de su llavero – Abrete puerta del cangrejo "Cancer" – en eso un hombre con patas de cangrejo en la espalda apareció – ayudame a luchar contra ella.

Hebi – a lo que este tipo se tiro tambien en contra de Natsume, esta al verse en desventaja se puso en posición de combate y se preparo para la batalla.

Mientras la batalla se hacia efectiva en el bosque, en el gremio se podía ver q ella había sido arreglado salvo las grietas en algunas murallas, al ver esto las tres personas entrantes al edificio se dirijieron a la barra donde estaba Mirajean.

Mira, que significa esto – una chica de larga cabellera roja, preguntaba, la armadura que tenia puesta hacia reflejo de su amiga.

Bueno Erza, veras… molestaron a Natsume-chan de nuevo con lo mismo por lo que ella se desquito con casi todo el gremio mientras no estabas – explico resumidamente.

Y quien fue el idiota que desato su ira – ahora hablo un chico que tenia el torso al descubierto.

Grey-sama su ropa su ropa – decía una chica de cabellos azulados mientras le alcanzaba la vestimenta al chico.

A, no otra vez – dijo al darse cuenta de su desnudes – gracias Juvia – esta se sonrojo de sobremanera, mientras el chico volvió a hablar con Mira – y bien quien fue el idiota en molestar a Natsu-chan – eso no paso desapercibido para la joven de cabellera azul y al escucharlo se deprimió un poco.

Quien es Natsume-san y como es que Grey-sama la trata con cariño – pensaba mientras estaba en una pequeña depresión, la cual fue totalmente ignorada.

Bueno… etto… fue Elfman – dijo finalmente – pero tú sabes cómo es el, le dijo "tú eres como un hombre" y ella se enojo – dijo defendiendo a su hermano – ahora está muy golpeado.

Y Natsume ¿dónde está? – pregunto Erza.

Está tratando con un nuevo integrante… y quien es ella – al darse cuenta que había pasado de largo a la chica que acompañaba al grupo.

Soy Juvia Loxar y vengo a unirme al gremio, ya tengo la recomendación de Grey-sama para hacerlo – al decir esto Mirajean miro a Grey.

Bueno si tú crees que puede con la prueba del maestro te deseo suerte, al parecer Natsu-chan no será la única con la soga en el cuello – al oír esto Grey y Erza se impresionaron.

¿Acaso alguien obtuvo la recomendación de Natsume? – Erza estaba intrigada y grey un poco asustado.

La verdad es que no se si ya la tendrá el chico ese… hace mucho que salió a por Natsu-chan y no ha vuelto – dijo Mirajean.

Pero si hay dos candidatos para entrar… lo más probable es que el maestro los haga luchar entre sí – Grey estaba serio y a la vez un poco irritado de que un chico tuviera la recomendación de Natsume – bueno Juvia sera mejor que entrenes duro si quieres entrar al gremio.

¡Hai Grey-sama! – con eso dicho Juvia salió del castillo a entrenar.

Grey, sabes, no creo que Natsu-chan se quiera ir, es más a lo mejor ni siquiera le dio su recomendación al chico – Mirajean estaba tratando de animar a su amigo q estaba con sentimientos encontrados.

No lo creo, lo más probable que le dé su bendición para el gremio – Grey meditaba – pero bueno, eso a mí no me incumbe, tengo que velar por mi protegida – dijo finalmente.

Grey como es que diste tu consentimiento – cuestiono Mirajean.

Bueno eso es una larga historia, pero resumiéndola… ella quería entrar sin importar que, probé sus habilidades y Erza dijo que estaría bien, así que se la di – resumió el chico.

Solo espero que Laxus no sea duro con la prueba de entrada – Erza comenzó a participar de la conversación – asumió el cargo de maestro tras la muerte del maestro Makarov, y aunque nos trata como hijos a los que estamos dentro… a los que quieren entrar es otro el cuento, bueno… de cualquier manera los protege… a su loca manera… así evitan meterse en problemas por nosotros – termino de decir.

Tienes razón, por eso el número de locos que quieren entrar a disminuido bastante y sin mencionar que otros se tuvieron que ir del gremio – Mirajean recuerda como se fueron algunos amigos y su mirada se torna triste.

Pero no creas que yo me voy – Grey trataba de animarla – de aquí no me voy, además Juvia es fuerte, se que le dará una pequeña sorpresa al maestro.

Mientras este grupo mantenía su conversación, el tiempo fue pasando y de minutos pasaron a horas, ya eran las tantas de la noche mientras que en el bosque un rubio estaba recostado en un árbol mientras que delante de el una chica de cabello rosado estaba parada mirándolo fijamente.

Ríndete – le dijo – tu magia es muy buena lo voy a admitir, pero eso solamente, no tienes el cuerpo para aguantar una pelea – Natsume había luchado contra Lulubell durante horas, durante ese tiempo lo evaluó y ya estaba entregando su veredicto.

Yo no me voy a rendir hasta que me des tu aprobación, te voy a probar que valgo tu sacrificio – Lulubell realmente quería entrar, y no le importaba sacrificar a Natsume para tener una oportunidad.

Ya veo – Natsume observo una vez más al chico y vio la determinación en su mirada – sabes que para obtener mi respaldo tienes que vencerme – con una sonrisa malévola miraba al chico.

Entonces lo hare – Lulubell comenzó a pararse – te venceré para que me apoyes – son todas sus fuerzas se paro y dispuesto a atacar dio un paso pero Natsume se le adelanto y lo detuvo en el acto de avanzar abrazándolo.

Suficiente, descansa – le dijo de una manera suave – mañana tienes que ver al maestro para tu prueba.

Esas palabras no las esperaba, se sorprendió de sobremanera, observo a la chica, esta esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – eso quiere decir…

Si, voy a arriesgarme por ti – dijo felizmente – me gusta esa determinación, te dare mi respaldo frente al maestro para que te de una oportunidad.

Arigato Natsume-san, muchas gracias por confiarme tu estancia, no te decepcionare – el rubio le dedico una reverencia a la chica frente a él.

No tienes por qué hacerlo Lulu – un poco avergonzada Natsume lo levanto para llevárselo se allí, el terreno estaba totalmente destrozado, pero ningún árbol estaba quemado, ni siquiera rastros de fuego, Lulu sabía que Natsume era una maga de fuego y aprecio de sobremanera que ella confiara en él y le diera una oportunidad, al menos eso cruzo por su mente ya que no uso ninguna técnica de fuego, solamente lo venció con fuerza y velocidad. – por cierto… ¿dónde vives? – esa pregunta atrapo a Lulubell de improviso

La verdad es que yo llegue a la ciudad hoy en la mañana y no tengo dónde hospedarme – dijo con un poco de vergüenza, la chica se vio en una gran problemática.

D…de acuerdo… - un poco avergonzada, eso sorprendió al rubio – si no tienes… donde ir, y como… bueno… tienes que descansar para mañana… te puedes quedar en mi departamento – dijo lo ultimo totalmente roja, nunca ningún hombre había entrado a su departamento, el único que sabía donde vivía era Happy y este se había ido al departamento hace muchas horas.

¿Estás segura?, ¿no seré una molestia? – Lulubell también estaba avergonzado, ya que sería la primera vez que se queda en casa de una chica.

Si… no hay problema… eres mi responsabilidad por ahora… así… vamos – Natsume estaba nerviosa, realmente nerviosa, si bien había ordenado la casa, su habitación era otro el cuento, esperaba que Happy ordenara eso mientras ella se encargaba de la casa, pero aquel gato no movió una pata para ayudarla.

Mientras Lulubell era llevado por Natsume a su departamento una mirada se poso sobre ellos, acercándose de manera normal le dijo a la pareja.

Oye rubio quien te crees para estar cerca de Natsu-chan – el chico estaba claramente molesto.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero les halla gustado, me gustaría recibir sus comentarios de q les parece el fic, si creen q falta algo, opiniones, etc.**

**cualquier critica sera bien recibida.**

**hasta otra**


	3. Chapter 3

******bueno gente aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia, espero les guste y recuerden comentar que no cuesta nada**

**Cap 3**

La voz se escuchaba molesta – quien e crees para estar tan cerca de Natsu-chan – decía mientras se acercaba.

El rubio estaba siendo sostenido por Natsume siendo sujetado por la cintura, ante cualquiera se pensaría que estaba coqueteando con ella, queriendo resolver el problema se dispuso a dar su explicación pero Natsume fue más rápida – que tipo de saludo es ese para una amiga de la infancia – se veía un tanto alegre al ver a su amigo, pero ese saludo no le agrado.

Etto… - Lulubell quería hablar pero fue interrumpido por Grey.

Cállate – le dijo bruscamente Grey – mira Natsu-chan vengo recién llegando a la ciudad y me encuentro con la noticia de que destrozaste gran parte del gremio y que estas recomendando a alguien para entrar al gremio – eso ultimo lo dijo claramente molesto.

Lo que yo haga no tiene por que importarte hielito – dijo restándole importancia – además tu que, si mal no recuerdo ya ayudaste a Gajeel y te recuerdo que yo no te dije nada con respecto a eso – Natsume recordaba el día que entro el Dragon Slayer de metal.

Si yo le ayude por pedido le Levi – dijo mientras pensaba – ups… no debí decir eso… pero bueno, tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz – siguió – en ese entonces estaba el maestro Makarov y no estaba esa regla de la expulsión para el recomendador.

Y que – Natsume estaba entrando a molestarse con su amigo – mira yo se que Lulu lo ara bien en la prueba de Laxus, y si no… responderé por esto – estaba muy confiada.

¿Lulu? – se pregunto Grey – ¿así se llama este sujeto? – dijo señalando a Lulubell.

Etto… mi nombre es Lulubell Heartfilia, pero mis amigos me dicen Lulu – el rubio dijo con tono alegre – es un placer.

Como sea, mi nombre es Grey Fullbuster – de mala gana Grey se presento.

Natsume-san… - Lulubell estaba en una mala situación con Grey, solo se quería ir, pero estaba muy cansado para irse por si propio pie, por lo que estaba apoyado en Natsume, esta de alguna manera entendió al chico.

Bueno Grey nos vemos mañana – le dijo mientras le daba la espalda – ahora tengo que cuidar a mi protegido.

¡Espera un minuto Natsu-chan! – dijo rápidamente

¿Qué quieres? – Volteo la cabeza para mirarlo con el rabillo del ojo – si es por mi respuesta a tu proposición… sigo negándome a ella – al ver la cara de desilusión voltio nuevamente para emprender camino – eso es todo, hasta mañana.

Mientras se alejaba Grey los miraba con un poco de impotencia – con que todavía no cambias de parecer, bueno, no importa, siempre y cuando estés en el gremio – apretando los puños – Heartfilia, será mejor que no te acomodes mucho cerca de Natsume, ¡ella es mía! – fue el pensamiento del chico antes de emprender camino a su casa.

Una vez en el departamento de Natsume, ella dejo a Lulubell en un sillón.

Descansa aquí por mientras – dijo con la cara roja – necesito hacer algo – y con paso veloz entro al baño, Lulubell solo la observo, luego de que saliera de su vista comenzó a ver la casa desde su posición, mientras Lulubell estaba observando la casa, en el baño de esta – ¿por qué a mí?, tenía que ser en mis días… no puedo creer que me dejara llevar por las palabras del gremio – la chica se recriminaba y maldecía el hecho de ser mujer – ciertamente todo me afecta de sobremanera en estos días… bueno… - dijo mientras se arreglaba un poco y limpiaba sus partes personales – solo espero terminar estos días – se coloco una toalla y se dispuso a salir del baño.

Mientras Natsume estaba en el baño, Happy se despertó por hambre y salió de la habitación y se encontró con Lulubell, este al verlo grito pero Lulubell que también vio a Happy alcanzo a taparle la boca – no grites que Natsume-san esta en el baño y no quiero incomodar – dicho esto el felino dejo sus ganas de gritar, una vez Lulubell le quito la mano de encima se dispusieron a hablar.

Bueno… etto… lucy – invento el gato.

Lulubell – corrigió el rubio.

Lucario – volvió a inventar.

Lu-Lu-Bell – dijo mas lentamente y recalcando su nombre

Lulu – dijo finalmente – que te trae por aquí… - dijo cuando luego añadió – estas aquí por mi pescado – haciendo una extraña pose.

No… etto Happy – dijo al recordar el nombre del felino a lo cual este esbozo una sonrisa – vine… etto… - al recordar la razón por la que estaba allí su cara se le torno roja.

¡Sera que vienes a por Natsu! – grito lo ultimo haciendo que Lulubell se enrojeciera más aun, por alguna razón miro a todos lados mientras decía.

No es eso, solo vine porque Natsume-san me ofreció alojamiento esta noche – termino de decir.

Haa… Solo eso, que aburrido – dijo el gato – bueno por mí no hay problema, se ve que eres buena gente – dijo alegremente el gato.

Gracias… - dijo el muchacho.

Si, la buena gente siempre recuerda los nombres de los demás – dijo contento mientras se alejaba a la cocina –ven, seguro tendrás hambre – los dos estaban comiendo de lo mejor cuando llega Natsume.

Hey Happy no hay algo para mí – dijo al verlos comer.

No se – dijo rápidamente – revisa el refrigerador.

Bueno- una vez con un plato en las manos se sento cerca de Lulubell y comenzaron a platicar, luego de un rato Natsume le recomendó que fuera a dormir ofreciéndole su propia habitación, pero que no sacara nada, este acepto de buena gana y se fue a dormir, no quería dormir en un sofá esa noche, por lo que se fue antes de que Natsume cambiara de opinión.

Al día Siguiente Lulubell despertó un tanto cansado, vio la habitación en la cal estaba y se dio cuenta que no era para nada lo que hubiera esperado de una habitación de chica, si bien era pequeña, no tenía ningún color llamativamente rosado o muy femenino en ella, se veía vacía, nada pegado en las paredes, solo un espejo de cuerpo entero, un mueble con ropa, un ropero, la cama y un pequeño escritorio cerca de la ventana, recordando las palabras de Natsume

Puedes dormir en mi habitación pero no toques nada que no sea la cama, sino prepárate para que retire mi recomendación – al recordar esas palabras se abstuvo de mirar las cosas de la chica, así que se levanto y salió de la habitación, al entrar al vestíbulo se percato que la chica no estaba allí, se estaba preguntando por la chica pero decidió lavarse la cara primero, al abrir la puerta del baño se topo con una imagen que le hizo derramar un hijo de sangre de su nariz, la imagen era un hermoso cuerpo desnudo y mojado de una chica, tenía la piel un tanto bronceada, piernas firmes, una excelente cintura, figura delgada, un buen busto y su cara totalmente sonrojada.

P…P…¡PERVERTIDO! – fue el grito de la chica mientras se acercaba al Lulubell que estaba de baboso por el cuerpo de ángel que venía a por él.

Pero que hermosa figura – alcanzo a decir antes de sentir un golpe en a cara que lo mando lejos del baño.

Unos minutos después Lulubell estaba suplicando perdón de rodillas a Natsume que estaba ya vestida, pero en lugar de usar su chaqueta que dejaba al descubierto su torso, se coloco una chaqueta de cuerpo entero y con una manga, esta estaba todavía molesta porque la vieron desnuda.

De acuerdo – dijo finalmente – lo dejare pasar por hoy – miro al chico que se veía realmente apenado por la situación – ahora párate que iremos a esperar al maestro.

¡Hai! – dijo mientras se paraba y seguía a Natsume a la puerta.

Solo para que lo sepas – dijo volteándose todavía roja – ninguna palabra sobre este asunto o te las veras conmigo – dijo encendiendo una mano haciéndole entender que iba enserio.

H-Hai – dijo con espasmo antes de seguir a la chica

Mientras tanto en el gremio las puertas estaban siendo abiertas por Mirajean para comenzar a esperar al resto dentro, apenas pasado unos minutos el gremio comenzó a llegarse de sus integrantes, en ese instante llegan Natsumi y Lulubell a la barra.

Mira dame una taza de té – dijo Natsume

Enseguida… esta al darse cuenta del pedido y de quien lo pidió – Natsume-chan dime – alcanzándole la tasa pedida – aceptaste recomendar a Lulu-kun.

Natsume estaba tomando su te con tranquilidad y como Lulubell estaba a su lado este respondió – si me la dio, aunque no fue fácil convencerla – decía mientras la veía tomar su taza de té, se veía muy hermosa mientras tomaba su té, era como si nada mas existiera en el gremio, solo ella y su tasa.

Ya se volvió a aislar del mundo – Mirajean atrajo la atención del chico – siempre que toma té se distancia de todos, como si algo se la llevara.

Y cuando vuelve a la normalidad – pregunto preocupado.

Cuando termine de tomarse el té – agrego como si nada – es uno de los malos hábitos que tiene, con una taza de té te ignorara completamente.

Mientras Natsume disfrutaba de su tasa Mirajean conversaba animadamente con los miembros del gremio y Lulubell quedaba admirando a la peligrosa, eso duro hasta la llegada de una chica que se acerco a Natsume de forma amigable.

Natsume como estas – saludo de muy buena manera, pero al no tener respuesta se acerco lo suficiente para ver su tasa – ya está en su mundo… Mira dame un poco de pastel - a lo cual la aludida la atendió – bueno – acercándose al lado de Lulubell que estaba sentado a un lado de Natsume – así que tu eres el recomendado de Natsume.

Hai, mucho gusto, soy Lulubell Heartfilia – saludo cortésmente.

Yo soy Erza Scarlet – dijo la peliroja – espero que tengas suerte en tu prueba con el maestro.

Muchas gracias Erza-san – dijo

Solo Erza, no me gustan los honoríficos –agrego un poco avergonzada.

De acuerdo – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en la cara, despues de un rato Natsume termina su tasa.

Bueno Lulu… a hola Erza no me di cuenta que estabas aquí – dijo con sorpresa al ver a si amiga junto al rubio.

Rara vez te das cuenta de algo cuando estar tomando – dijo la portadora de armadura.

Bueno… - retomando el tema – Lulu, como te decía tendremos que esperar a que llegue el maestro para que te de la prueba, espero que estés listo para cualquier cosa – dijo con un tono de aventurera emocionando a su protegido.

No creo que el maestro sea muy estricto esta vez… o al menos eso espero – dijo Erza – hoy se verá la permanencia tuya y la de Grey – esto tomo a Natsume y a Lulubell por sorpresa.

Espera… acaso Grey postula a alguien – ese grito callo a todo el mundo, obviamente todos lo sabían ya que se había dicho el día anterior pero Natsume no estaba presente por lo que es entendible que se sorprendiera – y el cretino me estaba recriminando el hecho de que yo postulara a alguien – eso le causo mala espina a los que escuchaban la conversación – ya verá, tengo unas cuantas cosas que arreglar con el – evidentemente una aura negra comenzó a brotar de Natsume haciendo que los que estaban cerca se comenzaran a alejar de ella, en eso el mencionado entra acompañado de una chica de cabellera azul, en cuanto Natsume lo ve se para de la barra, Lulubell la sigue y Erza también, el primero por inercia y la segunda para tratar de frenar si las cosas se ponen feas – ¡oye tu! – grito fuertemente.

Que pasa Natsu-chan – Grey trataba de sonar calmado, pensado que a lo mejor estaría celosa de verlo con otra chica, pero no se espero lo que ella le tenía que decir.

Quien te crees que eres para cuestionar mi decisión de recomendar a alguien si haces exactamente lo mismo – se veía y sonaba realmente molesta, eso a Grey le derribo la esperanza de celos y comenzó a reformularse para defenderse de esos argumentos.

Yo la postulo porque Juvia es fuerte hasta Erza la aprueba – dijo calmadamente – pero a ese flaco de allí – señalando a Lulubell – no creo pueda realizar un combate decente.

Él tiene buenas habilidades – dijo rápidamente – me tienes muy molesta Grey, no sabes cuánto quiero golpearte – sonaba realmente molesta.

Erza porque Natsume no golpea a Grey pero si golpea a todos los demás – Lulubell estaba un poco intrigado de la respuesta – ¿será acaso que él es especial a sus ojos? – fue el pensamiento, pero fue interrumpido por la contestación pedida.

No lo golpea por que las peleas entre Hadas está prohibida – explico – las Hadas son los magos más fuertes del gremio, estos son solamente 10 personas en las cuales dos de ellos son Natsume y Grey – eso tranquilizo a Lulubell durante un minuto – espera él es tan fuerte o más que Natsume-san.

Natsume es la número 5 entre las Hadas, y Grey es 6 – explico Erza.

Pero no importa que ella sea más fuerte, al final si se enfrentan Grey-sama ganara, Juvia está seguro de eso – afirmo la chica de pelo azul, esta se posiciono al lado de Erza.

Así que quieres luchar contra mi – Grey se estaba comenzando a emocionar – no me culpes si pasan accidentes en ella – se le coloraron un poco las mejillas.

Maldito pervertido ya verás cómo te dejo en tu sitio – ese comentario molesto más a Natsume, y al recordar el numerito del baño se le puso la cara totalmente roja.

Si quieren luchar les doy mi autoridad – dijo una voz en la puerta detrás de Grey, todos se voltearon para ver la figura que había establecido el combate.

Maestro – dijieron todos.

Pero que no las batallas entre Hadas estaban prohibidas… no Erza – Lulubell estaba un poco asustado.

Si… pero si el maestro las autoriza no hay problema… creo – estaba un poco dudosa, pero realmente seria mientras hablaba.

Bien – dijeron los contrincantes

Prepárate para morder el suelo maldito pervertido – Natsume golpeo sus puños.

Seguro, yo te congelare hasta tus huesos – Grey se veía confiado.

Bueno acompáñenme para el encuentro – Laxus dio la espalda y se llevo a los contendientes, todos fueron a ver el encuentro que sería atrás del castillo, mientras todos se posicionaban para ver el espectáculo Laxus hablo seriamente a los contendientes – para darle algo más de emoción al encuentro que les parece una apuesta – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara haciendo sudar frío a los magos.

**hasta aquí nomas, espero sus comentarios, mas adelante les diré donde están las imágenes de Lulubell y de Natsume ya que son los únicos a los cuales cambie XD, el resto se mantiene igual**

**hasta la proxima**


	4. Chapter 4

******Hola a todos, aquí estoy una vez más actualizando esta historia para que puedan disfrutar un rato, lamento la demora pero e tenido cosas que hacer, estoy trabajando en paralelo con un Fanfic de Naruto para los que les guste la serie (una nueva vida) por lo que podría actualizar allá y no aquí o viceversa espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios.**

**Cap 4.**

Perfecto, si gano aceptaras mi propuesta sin rechistar – Grey sonreía mientras miraba a Natsume.

Pero si yo gano dejaras de molestarme con respecto a ese tema – Natsume se veía molesta.

Parece que tienen algo que atender – Laxus estaba emocionándose – perfecto, esto hace más interesante las cosas – mientras el trió se acercaba a la arena de batalla, Natsume se acerca a Laxus.

Oye Laxus, tanto yo como Grey tenemos recomendaciones para el gremio – esto sorprendió a los dos que la acompañaban, uno no se esperaba que Natsume recomendara a alguien y el otro no quería hablar del tema antes de la batalla – ¿podrías hacerle la prueba de acceso al gremio después de esta batalla?

Jajajaja – Laxus comenzó a reír para luego seguir adelante – se me ha ocurrido algo muy bueno chicos, síganme rápido, esto se pondrá interesante – dicho esto Natsume y Grey apresuraron el paso para seguir a Laxus.

Mientras tanto en las gradas estaban todos los miembros de Fairy Tail a la expectativa de una de las mejores peleas que se podrían ver en el gremio, dos Hadas luchando entre sí, se podían oír los gritos de aliento tanto para Grey como para Natsume, una chica de cabello azulado gritaba a todo pulmón el nombre de su amado mientras a su lado un rubio la miraba con una gota en la cabeza y una preocupada Mirajean estaba mirando el centro donde pronto se efectuaría el duelo.

Cuando entraron los 3 magos los gritos no se hicieron esperar, así fue durante un momento, los tres magos se posicionaron, Natsume y Grey estaban de frente separados por cuatro metros de distancia, y al medio de estos estaba Laxus, este callo a la audiencia con un fuerte trueno que salió de su mano al cielo – escuchen hijos míos – gritaba – hoy se baten a duelo estas dos Hadas no solo por un desacuerdo, sino que también por sus protegidos – esto impresiono tanto a las gradas como a los combatientes – Natsume, llama a tu protegido, lo mismo para ti Grey – dijo mirando a cada uno.

No tengo un buen presentimiento de esto – Grey busco con la mirada – Juvia te necesito aquí – con esas palabras una chica de agua se comenzó a materializar al lado de Grey.

Gey-sama Juvia esta lista y dispuesta para cualquier cosa que usted quiera hacer con Juvia – decía mientras abrazaba a Grey.

Esto si será complicado, el chico de hielo y la chica de agua – Natsume evaluó a la chica con solo su aparición.

Natsume ahora llama tu a tu protegido o perderás por abandono – dijo Laxus ya que Natsume no abría la boca para nada.

De acuerdo – dijo con las manos en la cintura – Lulu ven aquí – con ese grito Lulubell se paró de su posición al lado de Mirajean.

Discúlpame Mira pero me están llamando - diciendo eso se retiro rápidamente, al llegar se paro al lado de Natsume – que sucede ahora Natsume-san.

Eso lo explicaran ahora mismo Lulu – Natsume estaba mirando a Laxus que no dejaba de mirar a su protegido.

Muy bien ya que están todos los contendientes – dijo – estas son las reglas del encuentro, la batalla termina cuando los dos contendientes de un bando no puedan seguir o si yo estimo conveniente frenar el encuentro, mientras tanto podéis atacaros con todo lo que tenéis – dijo mirando a ambos bandos – de cualquier manera, solo parare el combate si considero a algún candidato no apto para el gremio, por lo que será mejor que den todo si quieren entrar, el equipo perdedor tendrá que obedecer una orden del ganador, cualquiera sea la orden, desde comer algo hasta presentarse desnudo frente al gremio – dijo esto de forma que a Natsume y a Juvia se sonrojaran por la opción de orden, sin embargo Juvia a la vez recordó que era su oportunidad para entrar al gremio por lo que se calmo – bien, ahora que empiece el combate – y como un rayo Laxus salió de la arena para posicionarse en las gradas para mirar el espectáculo.

Muro de fuego de dragón – Natsume levanto un gran muro de fuego entre ellos y los magos de hielo/agua – escucha Lulu – hablo seriamente cosa que izo que el aludido la mirara a los ojos – en esta pelea muestra todo lo que tengas para poder entrar al gremio, tu serás la espada y yo tu escudo, no dejare que nada te toque, tu solo cetra tu magia en atacar, ¿entendido?

Hai – con la confianza en Natsume, Lulubell saca 3 llaves de oro – ábranse puertas del gran toro dorado, el león dorado y la de la hermosa virgen, Taurus, Leo, Virgo vengan a mi – frente a ellos 3 figuras salieron de las llaves, uno era el conocido hombre toro, otro era un chico que usaba un traje negro con lentes y cabellera puntiaguda y la otra era una hermosa sirvienta con cadenas en las muñecas de pelo rosado – ahora vamos a por Grey y Juvia.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del muro Grey estaba esperando pacientemente – Juvia esperaremos a que salgan del muro para atacar, no gastaremos energía innecesariamente.

Hai, Juvia hará lo que desee Grey-sama – mientras miraba a Grey con corazones en los ojos.

No fue mucho el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar para que Natsume y Lulubell aparecieran en conjunto con los espíritus estelares de Lulubell, estos empezaron a atacar muy rápidamente al conjunto Agua/Hielo, pero Natsume no participaba del ataque frontal sino que ella recibía todo daño dirigido a Lulubell sea como fuera, levantaba muros de fuego, golpeaba el mismo ataque o si no alcazaba a llegar simplemente se interponía con su cuerpo protegiendo a Lulubell, esto hacia hervir la sangre de Grey haciendo que tomara su distancia y con ira.

Oye tu como puedes dejar que esa idiota reciba todo el daño y tú te escondes detrás de ella y tus espíritus – le gritaba con ira a Lulubell – Natsume dime – dirigiéndose a la chica que estaba muy dañada – dime, que tiene el que yo no tenga.

Con las declaraciones del chico Juvia detuvo su ataque y también tomo distancia, miro a la chica a la cual había estado golpeando mientras la atacaban los espíritus – ella es la rival de Juvia… Juvia no perderá ante nadie, solo Juvia podrá estar al lado de Grey-sama – ese era su pensamiento mientras miraba a la chica que estaba muy golpeada.

Esta miro a Grey durante unos momentos y medito su respuesta – no se dé que me hablas Grey – a lo cual fue interrumpida.

No me vengas con esas Natsume – la rabia de Grey era evidente – nunca has mostrado interés por nadie en el gremio, ni siquiera en las misiones en las que fuimos juntos, solo compartes con ese gato alado parlante y ahora no solo recomiendas a alguien sino que eres su escudo en este combate, como si te importara más que tú misma.

Esas palabras chocaron fuertemente en el gremio que estaba expectante ante la declaración del chico de hielo.

Con quien yo quiera estar o lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia cerebro frio – Natsume estaba cansada, luego miro a Lulubell que la estaba mirando con interés – que pasa compañero, no te distraigas y termina esto.

¿Terminar? – Grey no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar – Juvia terminemos con esto, estoy cansado de esta idiotas – Juvia y Lulubell asintieron y comenzaron a juntar su magia fue asi como Juvia reunió todo el agua que podía en forma de vórtice y lo lanzo.

Vortex Ultramar – fue el grito de la peli azulada mientras que Grey utilizando el agua de Juvia hizo del varice una gran lanza que se dirijia al equipo contrario.

Lulubel que estaba reuniendo su magia no vio el ataque por lo que Natsume lo protegió con 5 muros de fuego – no pasara por aquí ese palo de hielo – dando por sentenciada la contienda grito – Lulu, ahora – haciendo caso de su guardiana Lulubell abrió los ojos los cuales hicieron desaparecer a sus espíritus y el cielo oscureciera, de el comenzaron a caer grandes esferas de luz en dirección de sus oponentes.

Polvo estelar – fue el grito del rubio, este ataque dejo a las gradas mas impresionadas que el ataque en conjunto de dúo agua/hielo, el área de batalla estaba totalmente cubierta por tierra y vapor, cuando por fin se aclaro y se podía ver a los luchadores se veía a Grey y a Juvia inconscientes a unos metros de un gran muro de fuego, con eso se dio a entender quien fue el ganador de la contienda, eso hizo que todos los magos gritaran y vitorearan el nombre de Natume y Lulubell, pero algo no andaba bien, o eso era lo que creía Mirajean, quien miraba expectante el gran muro de fuego, el cual se iba apagando poco a poco, cuando el gran muro se vio convertido en una mera fogata se podía observar una trágica escena que hizo que todo el mundo callara, estaba tendida en el suelo la poderosa hada de fuego en un charco de su propia sangre, a su lado se podía ver a su protegido tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

¡Natsume! – grito Mirajean quien se acerco corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, seguida de Erza que estaba con su armadura alada y Laxus quien tardo un segundo en llegar al lado de Natsume.

Esto es malo, muy malo – decía el líder de Fairy Tail – será mejor llevarla con Wendy antes que se desangre más – cuando llego Mirajean y Erza se dirigió a ellas – Mira lleva a Natsume y a Lulubell con Wendy – esta ni siquiera asintió ni nada, haciendo uso de su Satan Soul tomo a Natsume con cuidado solo para ver la gravedad de la herida que tenía en el abdomen, dirigió la mirada a Lulubell, que no estaba herido ni un poco gracias a Natsume.

Afirmate fuerte Lulu, por el bien de Natsu esto será rápido – haciendo caso de lo que la alvina dijo Lulubell se subió a su espalda y ella cargando a Natsume como si fuera una princesa emprendió vuelo hacia la casa de la maga enfermera del gremio, mientras ella se alejaba con gran velocidad por el cielo Laxus miro a Erza que esperaba la orden.

Toma a esos dos y llévalos a descansar al gremio, sus heridas no son tanto, yo creo que con una siesta en cama estarán mejor, pero por si acaso dile a Cana que los revise, espero que no esté ebria.

De acuerdo – la maga de la armadura se dirigía al par de magos, cuando los tenía a ambos en sus hombros se voltio a ver al rubio – Laxus, ¿Crees que Natsume se reponga?

Ella no es una hada por nada – dijo cruzándose de brazos – y al pequeño que trago es interesante igual que esta chica – esbozando una sonrisa – bueno tendré que lidiar con nuevos miembros pero lo merecen – fue lo último que dijo a la muchacha – ahora ve.

Hai – y Erza se fue al gremio con los dos inconscientes en sus hombros, una vez llego vio a Cana que estaba bebiendo sola en la barra.

Hei Erza –saludo al ver a la pelirroja – ¿El encuentro ya termino? – dijo al ver lo que cargaba Erza – parece que Natsume reventó al par este – dijo con un poco de gracia.

La verdad es que fue al revés – dijo con un tono de preocupación cosa que hizo qe a cana se le borrara la sonrisa del rostro – ella está con Mira, fueron a ver a Wendy para que la sanara de su herida.

¿Pero no fue grave o sí? – la bebedora esperaba una buena respuesta de parte de su amiga.

He visto muchas heridas graves – decía mientras dejaba a los inconscientes en las camas del gremio para que Cana los vendara – pero la de ella podría decir que la mantiene entre la vida y la muerte – finalizo.

Cana comenzó a revisar a sus amigos mientras pro dentro estaba preocupada por la chica imperativa del gremio – ojala se salve.

**Bueno hasta aquí por hoy, intentare actualizar mas seguido, aprobexando que estoy de vacaiones XD, disfruten de las suyas con mis textos XD. (espero)**

**espero sigan la historia, comente... y eso XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kurashi: Que tal chicos, aquí llegue, espero les guste el cap.**

**Akina: nada de que llegue, llegamos, yo también te ayudo a los cap, me presento soy Yam Akina, la ayudante de Kurashi-san.**

**Kurashi: si, si, como estabas ocupada bailando para youtube no te incluí, pero bueno, aqui les dejo... dejamos la continuación.**

**Akina: chicos, si gustan, lean el otro fic, para los que lo leen esta la votación que durara hasta las 12:00 de la tarde**

**Kurashi: enserio? que no iba a ser todo el miércoles?**

**Akina: no, hasta medio día nomas.**

**Kurashi: bueno, no molestamos mas y lean el cap, lamento que sea corto pero eso ^^**

**Cap 5**

Cana había terminado de curar las heridas del mago de hielo y su acompañante cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle – oye Erza – dijo mirando a la chica de la armadura – quien es esta de pelo azulado.

Ella es la protegida de Grey – Erza estaba seria mirando al mago de Hielo que yacía inconsciente en la cama.

Me podrías contar que fue lo que paso para que ellos estuvieran así y que Natsume allá tenido que ir a donde Wendy – más que una pregunta fue una orden de parte de Cana hacia Erza, la cual a pesar de odiar que alguien le diera una orden no dijo nada y comenzó el relato de la batalla con lujo de detalles.

Mientras tanto en una casa apartada de Magnolia se podía ver a una alvina un tanto cansada por la carrera que había tenido que dar para poder llegar lo más rápido posible, y un rubio que estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la pequeña casa, desde que habían llegado una joven de cabellera azulada los recibió con alegría, pero al ver la condición de su amiga se las arrebato y los dejo afuera de la casa – pero quién es esa chica – recordando su impresión de ella.

_Flash Back_

Bajando del cielo a una gran velocidad y delicadeza se podía ver a una chica de cabellera blanca, en sus brazos iba una chica de cabellera rosada quien estaba gravemente herida y en su espalda iba un chico rubio aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas para no caer. Una vez frente a la casa Mira grito fuertemente el nombre de la chica a la cual habían ido a ver – Wendy-chan, se que estas allí, por favor abre y atiende a Natsume-chan – esas palabras salieron con una desesperación que a cualquiera haría correr pero de la casa salió una chica de agraciada figura, se veía que era un poco menor que Natsume, esta salió tranquilamente, como si estuviera acostumbrada a esos gritos.

Ya, ya Mira-san, ya escuche, no es necesario el drama de que Natsume-nee está que se muere para que la atienda – lo dijo con calma y una sonrisa en la cara, pero esta desapareció más rápido que el hielo dejado sobre una estufa caliente – será mejor que me la pases y esperen aquí afuera, no quiero que nada la infecte – dijo tomándola entre sus brazos de los de Mira y entrando a la casa.

_End Flash Back_

Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que llegamos y no se savia nada de Natsume, paso una hora más en la cual Mirajean miraba la puerta esperando que saliera Wendy para decirle las alivianante palabras que tanto ansiaba oir "no se preocupen, ya esta bien, solo déjenla dormir", esas palabras eran lo que más esperaba oir cuando se abriera la puerta, en cambio Lulubell se encontraba con sentimientos encontrados, meditando las palabras de Grey.

No quería que ella sufriera tanto, debí haberla protegido yo a ella, que clase de hombre pelea usando de escudo a una mujer – sus pensamientos no hacían más que torturarlo – ella me protegió realmente de todo – pensaba mientras apretaba sus puños en señal de frustración – si realmente entre al gremio, no dejare que nada mas la dañe, de ahora en adelante yo seré el escudo de Natsume-san – se decía a sí mismo con gran confianza olvidando que ella era una "hada" una de las más fuertes del gremio. Mientras Lulubell se comenzaba a llenar de confianza y a proponerse su nueva meta se sintió el abrir de la puerta, de esta salió Natsume muy apenas afirmada de una Wendy no muy convencida e dejar ir a su paciente.

Natsume-nee deberías descansar, no te repones todavía del todo – decía mientras la sujetaba.

Muchas gracias Wendy… - decía cansadamente – pero tengo que ir al gremio… tengo que saber el resultado – en eso Mirajean se acerca para abrasar a Natsume.

Natsume-chan, gracias a dios estas viva – decía mientras la abrasaba.

Mira-san – la voz aparte de cansada ahora sonaba tranquilizadora – gracias por traerme – luego mirando a Lulubell que yacía estático mirándola como si viera a un fantasma – Lulu, buen ataque… si con eso no entras yo te cedo mi lugar – dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Estás loca Natsume-san – grito el rubio – como te preocupas por mi si casi mueres en el enfrentamiento – decía totalmente preocupado.

No te preocupes amigo – decía apartándose de mira y Wendy emprendiendo camino hacia Lulubell – no puedo dejar que mi protegido sufra algún daño mientras estoy presente.

Natsume-san – de los ojos de Lulubell comenzaba a asomarse las lagrimas – porque estás dando todo por mí, solo nos conocemos desde hace 1 día y ya lo estás dando todo, hasta tu posición dentro del gremio – la respuesta a esa pregunta todos la querían oír, en especial la peli azul, que se estaba enterando de todo recién por lo que prestaba mucha atención a cada palabra que se decía en presencia de ella.

Otro más que quiere saber – dijo en un suspiro, y al mirar hacia atrás – corrijo, ahora son más y más… - el agotamiento se notaba en su voz – me caes bien Lulu, siento que podríamos llevarnos muy bien – comenzó a decir para apaciguar a sus oyentes – además respeto tu sueño de entrar al gremio, es más me gusta por eso lo apoyo y daré todo para que entres… - la voz se le estaba comenzando a apagar, pero este hecho paso desadvertido ante sus amigos – por eso te daré mi puesto si es necesario para… - y fue todo lo dicho por la peli rosa que cerró su ojo para caer en el pecho de su amigo quien al verla desvanecerse la atrapo con cuidado para evitar que la herida se abriera, al ver que Natsumi caía Mirajean y Wendy corrieron en su ayuda.

Natsume-nee – grito Wendy

Natsume-chan – fue el grito de Mirajean

Tranquilas – dijo Lulubell una vez llegaron junto a él – esta dormida.

Pero que susto me dio – Mirajean respiraba con alivio.

Si, por eso debió quedarse en cama, ahora no creo que quiera quedarse aquí – dijo Wendy.

Pero por que no le gustaría quedarse aquí – dijo extrañado Lulubell ane el comentario de la chica – este lugar es hermoso.

Gracias – Wendy mostro una sonrisa – pero no siempre fue así, y Natsume-nee tiene muy malos recuerdos de este lugar, dijo con un pésame – será mejor que la lleven a su departamento.

De acuerdo – acintieron Mira y Lulubell.

Yo los llevare - Mirajean saco nuevamente a relucir sus habilidades – ahora viajare más despacio para no despertarla – tomando a Natsume en sus brazos una vez mas y a Lulubell en su espalda – gracias Wendy-chan , deberías ir al gremio más seguido, te echamos todos de menos – las palabras de la albina se quedaron en la mente del rubio como grandes interrogantes.

Lo intentare Mira-san, pero no te prometo nada – dijo con la mirada en el cielo.

Como quieras pequeña, espero verte más seguido - con una sonrisa se fue como llego, por el cielo azul.

Bueno, ahora que se fueron seguiré en lo mío, así podre volver de una buena vez – dijo llena de confianza y entrando nuevamente a la casa.

Mientras tanto en el gremio un gran grupo llego a ver a Grey y a su protegida que ahora seria parte de ellos, si bien no congeniaban con el mago de hielo, debían admitir que ser parte de las Hadas no era por nada, estaban ofuscados ya que Grey perdiera frente a Natsumi, ellos querían sacarla el gremio como fuera, y si grey ganaba tenían una escusa para poder sacar a la maga de fuego del gremio, en cambio había otro grupo esperando en la puerta cualquier información de Natsume, este grupo quería a la maga, ya que al contrario del otro grupo estos estaban cuando ella llego al gremio y crecieron con ella, los otros llegaron después y bien se sabe que uno no le puede agradar a todos, y para finalizar un tercer grupo estaba en la barra del gremio tomando y festejando la incorporación de dos miembros al gremio y de la excelente batalla entre grey y Natsume.

Fue así que pasaron las primeras horas desde que llego Erza con grey y Juvia a cuestas, luego llego el resto , pasaban las horas y no habia noticia del grupo de Mirajean – espero este bien – Cana miraba la puerta esperando que alguien en espesifico entrara.

Espero lo mismo que tu cana – Levy, una amiga de Natsume esperaba en el grupo – ojala se recupere.

No se preocupen chicas – Evergreen que también estimaba a la pelo rosado esperaba su regreso o alguna noticia – ella es una hada, una de las más fuertes.

Eva tiene razón – Erza imponiendo con su tono – ella estará bien, además fue a ver a Wendy, mientras respires ella te puede traer desde el mismo infierno – decía orgullosa de su amiga.

Pero la herida era muy profunda – Macao, quien esperaba por la maga también mostraba preocupación, mientras debatían el estado y dando a entender que apoyarían a Natsume se escucho abrir la puerta del gremio, entraba a paso cansado una Mirajean totalmente agotada, esta apenas llego fue recibida por el grupo que estaba custodiando la puerta.

¿Cómo está Natsume? – fue la pregunta colectiva del grupo, cuando Mirajean los vio sonrió dando a entender que estaba bien.

Chicos estoy algo cansada ¿me dejarían sentar? –Mira estaba totalmente agotada, volar tan rápido una distancia muy considerable hasta la casa de Wendy y luego volver en menos de 5 horas era una proeza, todos entendían lo cansador que puede ser viajar a casa de la medico por lo que le facilitaron un asiento y un vaso con agua – gracias chicos – dijo mientras tomaba un trago – Natsume-chan está bien, ahora debería estar en su departamento durmiendo.

¿Y Lulubell? Que no fue contigo – pregunto extrañada Erza.

Esta cuidando a Natsume-chan – Mira estaba tranquila mientras Erza se puso tan roja como su cabello.

E-e-están so-so-solos en el departamento de Natsume – dijo totalmente avergonzada por sus pensamientos, el resto entendió a lo que Erza se refería, una chica herida dejada a merced de un hombre que apenas conocían – cómo pudiste dejarlos solos Mira - dijo un tanto molesta – quien sabe lo que le podría hacer a Natsume – rápidamente Erza se preparaba para ir al departamento de la maga de fuego pero en su carrera a la puerta fue interceptada por la Strauss mayor – apártate de mi camino Mira, tengo que ir a cuidar a Natsume.

No te dejare pasar Erza – dijo tranquilamente – si vas, con esa idea capas que mates al pobre de Lulubell incluso si ese solo esta limpiándole la frente, Lulubell además es el protegido de Natsume, ella lo eligió por alguna razón confiemos en su juicio y en el chico, por lo que pude hablar con él, no es una mala persona, no le haría nada a Natsume-chan, así que tranquila Erza – dijo para calmar la ira de su amiga y rival, esta escucho palabra por palabra y no muy convencida decidió hacer caso de la albina.

De acuerdo Mira, le daré una oportunidad, de cualquier forma es integrante del gremio – dijo volviendo al asiento en el cual estaba sentada junto a sus amigos.

Gracias Erza – sonrió Mirajean – mañana tendremos la ceremonia de ingreso entonces, y esos dos quedaran sellados por el gremio – pensó Mirajean con un poco de tristeza.

**Kurashi: hasta aquí, espero les halla gustado nuestro trabajo.**

**Akina: si quieren mantenerse al tanto de lo que hacemos, osea, mis vídeos o los otros fanfic visiten la pag en facebook... ¿como era la pag?**

**Kurashi: ahhh... YamAkina tambien pueden enterarse mediante Twitter.**

**Akina: esa me la se. es YamKurashi ... oye ¿por que el face es mio y el twitter tuyo?**

**Kurashi: por que nunca nos coordinamos para esto, como sea, espero que les halla gustado, y como prometimos trataremos de actualizar mas seguido.**

**Akina/Kurashi: hasta la ****próxima**

**Kurashi: por cierto, gracias por los mil puntos XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola gente, aquí estoy una vez más actualizando las historias.**

**Akina: estamos... siepre te olvidas de mí.**

**lo lamento, pero bueno, en este presiso momento me encuentro en quien save donde, pero el cacho es que no tengo internet todo el dia y tengo q robar alguna señal.**

**Akina: cuelgate de la señal del vesino, eso siempre funciona.**

**ajajaja, bueno aprovechando la instancia tratare de escribir mas y me conectare para actualizar las historias.**

**Akina: pero no se acostumbren a todos los días.**

**quien sabe, aquí esta el cap, espero les guste**

Cap6

En el departamento de Natsume todo era tranquilidad para el pequeño gato que dormía cómodamente el en sillón de la sala hasta que sintió el golpeteo de alguien contra la puerta, se levanto perezosamente de su posición para ir a abrir – Ya voy – dijo en un bostezo.

Happy abre que no tengo llaves – Lulubell estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Lulu – la voz de Natsume era débil – déjame aquí, no te preocupes por mí.

No lo creo – recibió en respuesta – es mi culpa que estés así por lo que no solo de tejare en tu cama, sino que vendré a verte todos los días hasta que estés recuperada – en eso el gato abre la puerta y ve a Natsume cargada al estilo princesa por Lulubell, este apenas fue abierta a puerta entro y fue directo a la habitación de la chica para dejarla descansar en su cama.

Natsume que fue lo que te paso – grito el gato apenas vio a Natsume, sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre y rotas, del gran orificio de su chaqueta se podían ver los vendajes que cubrían su torso.

Fue mi culpa – Lulubell dejo a Natsume en su cama y se arrodillo al lado de ella – si solo hubiera visto ese ataque y esquivado Natsume-san no hubiera tenido que bloquearlo con su cuerpo – se lamentaba por su estupidez – Happy me ayudas a cambiarle las ropas a Natsume-san – esta al escucharlo se puso roja como tomate.

Estás loco – se trato de parar pero el dolor la doblego.

Deberías descansar – le recomendó el rubio.

Como quieres que te deje cambiarme de ropa – dijo totalmente avergonzada.

Tranquila mujer que solo es ropa, no te pienso hacer nada – dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

De acuerdo – dijo una vez después de pensarlo y de intentar mover si quiera una parte de su cuerpo – tendrás que tener cuidado ya que estoy casi toda vendada – dijo para su alivio, su querida hermanita tapo más de lo necesario – Wendy es una exagerada, Grey no me lastimo tanto – fue el pensamiento de la pelirosa.

De acuerdo – cuando Lulubell saco con cuidado la chaqueta vio que realmente era demasiado vendaje – creo que tendremos que sacarte vendas – dijo mirando a Natsume cosa que izo que ella se volviera a levantar, pero como la vez anterior la volvió a doblegar el dolor por lo que se recostó una vez más – son muchas, Happy búscale ropa para poder cambiarla – el gato dejo a los dos y se metió en el closet de la muchacha.

Mas te vale buscar algo ligero y nada vergonzoso – dijo al gato cuando recordó que Mirajane y Evergreen se metieron con sus ropas y le regalaron algunas prendas "atrapa chicos".

Hai – grito el gato desde dentro de las ropas de la maga de fuego.

Ahora – dijo el rubio – veamos cómo sacarte las prendas y las vendas sin lastimarte – esas palabras dejaron estática a la maga – ya se – dijo al tener la respuesta a ambas preguntas y saco dos llaves doradas – ábranse puestas del cangrejo y la hermosa doncella, Cáncer, Virgo – y de una nube de humo apareció un hombre con tijeras y un extraño corte de cabello sin contar que tenia patas de cangrejo en la espalda y la hermosa chica de cabellera rosada con traje de sirvienta y cadenas en las muñecas.

Quieres un nuevo corte de cabello-evi – dijo el tipo.

Es hora de mi castigo mi señor – fueron las palabras de la mujer que tranquila como un rio hablo.

No chicos, y virgo deja de decir eso que me haces ver como si fuera un sadomasoquista – dijo con una mano en su cara – Cáncer quiero que cortes las ropas y vendajes de esta chica sin cortarla a ella.

Pero entontes con que me vas a vendar las heridas – alego la maga que estaba acostada.

No se preocupe mi señora que yo tengo vendajes – dijo virgo que saco vendas de quien sabe dónde.

Y Virgo quiero que le vendes las heridas y la vistas con las ropas que traerá Happy – dijo a la meid – Happy ya apúrate con eso, no creo que sea muy complicado encontrar ropa – en eso salió el gato alado con unas prendas para Natsume, era una falda roja y una polera blanca de manga hasta el codo con un escote no tan exagerado.

Bien, es hora de cortar-evi – con eso Cáncer corto rápidamente las prendas de Natsume dejándola en ropa interior – linda ropa-evi – dijo y despareció antes que Natsume le golpeara y se tapo como pudo la entrepierna y los pechos.

Que miran ustedes dos – miro a Happy y a Lulubell, este ultimo estaba rojo – fuera de mi pieza.

Será mejor que dejen a la señorita – los saco Virgo, una vez fuera de la habitación, no se preocupe mi señor yo la atenderé y vestiré, cuando termine les daré la pasada, mientras tanto mi señor, por qué no prepara algo para la señorita.

Buena idea virgo – y mientras Virgo volvía a la habitación para ocuparse de Natsume, Lulubell y Happy comenzaron a hacer la comida para Natsume y para ellos, paso el rato y Virgo salió de la habitación.

Mi señor la señorita esta lista – dijo y desapareció en la puerta.

Natsume – entro Happy un tanto preocupado por ella – como te sientes.

No me podre casar nunca – susurraba una y otra vez sobre la cama, tenía algunas vendas en los brazos y en las piernas, una en la cabeza y las demás las ocultaba la ropa que era holgada para que no le molestara, cuando vio a Lulubell su mirada fue un tanto molesta – mas te vale tomar la responsabilidad de lo que me has hecho – dijo con pucheros.

No te preocupes Natsume que me hare cargo de ti de ahora en adelante – dijo confiado – te hice la comida, una sopa para que no te esfuerces y recobres salud – dijo con el plato en sus manos.

Gracias Lulu – Natsume se sonrojo un poco, ya que nadie había sido así con ella, nadie se había preocupado por ella como lo hacía Lulubell – puede que sea el indicado – fue el pensamiento de la maga – bueno a comer – dijo y intento sentarse pero el dolor pudo más que ella y no la dejaba ni siquiera levantar un brazo, al ver el dolor en la cara de Natsume Lulubell dejo el plato en la mesita de noche y se acerco a ella.

¿Estás bien? – dijo preocupado.

Parece que no me puedo mover – dijo con dolor y una sonrisa para no preocupar al rubio.

Entonces yo te alimentare – dijo y fue a buscar una silla al comedor.

Que atento – pensó con la cara embobada, cosa que el felino se dio cuenta.

Te gusssssssta – dijo con risitas a lo cual Natsume se puso colorada y miro hacia otra dirección con cuidado para evitar el dolor del movimiento.

Cuando volvió Lulubell con la silla en mano vio a Natsume colorada y a Happy riéndose, no le tomo importancia y no pregunto nada, tomo la cuchara y comenzó a alimentar a Natsume, cuando le dio la primera cucharada Natsume quedo impresionado por el buen sabor de la comida y eso que a ella no le gustaba tomar sopas – está muy sabrosa, eres muy bueno en la cocina Lulu – dijo haciendo que el chico se ruborizara un poco.

No es nada – dijo – solía cocinar con mi madre cuando ella todavía vivía conmigo, antes que nos expulsaran de nuestra casa – dijo un poco de tristeza.

Lo lamento mucho – por alguna Natsume no le gustaba que los ojos de Lulubell reflejaran tristeza – pero ahora estas aquí y podrías abrir tu propio restaurante si llegas a fallar en el ingreso al gremio, creo que es mejor a estar en Fairy Tail – dijo Natsume cosa que causo extrañeza en Lulubell.

Oye Natsume, cuando nos conocimos dijiste que no arriesgarías tu cuello por alguien como yo para que entrara al gremio, dime que es lo que les pasa a los guardianes cuando la personas que recomiendan no entran al gremio – Lulubell tenía una idea pero quería que le confirmaran eso.

El castigo por traer gente débil implementado por uno de los maestros anteriores a Laxus es el destierro en el mejor de los casos – comenzó a hablar seriamente – ahora depende de cuanta personas estén a favor de una petición en particular pueden extraer la magia del mago en su totalidad o matarlo – esas palabras dejaron a Lulubell en shock.

Como un gremio que se caracteriza por ser unido puede mantener reglas así – fue el pensamiento del chico.

Estas fueron reglas que el segundo maestro coloco para dar castigo a quienes infrinjan la ley, aunque nunca se han usado ya que los maestros aceptan a la gente por cómo es esas reglas aun están vigentes y para alguien como yo que es odiada en el gremio lo más seguro que quieran destruir mi magia o matarme – dijo con pesar.

Pero porque querrían eso – Lulubell no entendía como alguien querría la muerte de alguien como ella.

No le puedo caer a todos bien – dijo con una triste sonrisa – desde que el abuelo… digo el tercer maestro me encontró y me crio en el gremio he tenido algunos privilegios y creo que eso es algo que a los demás no les gusto, la verdad no sé ni me importa – dijo mirando en otra dirección – solo sé que aprovecharían cualquier instancia para deshacerse de mi – dijo tristemente.

Yo te protegeré – dijo seguro Lulubell haciendo que Natsume lo mirara a la cara – yo te protegeré de cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño.

Eso deberías decírmelo cuando seas más fuerte que yo – rio un poco haciendo que Lulubell se sonrojara – pero gracias Lulu – Lulubell sonrió con ella y siguieron comiendo, una vez termino de comer Natsume se puso a dormir y Lulubell se fue a comer con Happy, calentaron la comida y comieron, mientras comían.

Oye Lulu y ¿donde vivirás?, ya es tarde como para buscar algún alojamiento en la ciudad – el gato dio en el blanco, ya eran las 8 de la tarde y la verdad no tenía ganas de buscar alojamiento.

Tienes razón… además me preocupa Natsume – dijo mientras pensaba en donde podría vivir o al menos pasar la noche.

Y por qué no vives con nosotros – dijo el gato sacando a Lulubell de su pensamiento – así podrás ver a Natsume todos los días – dijo con la patita en la boca para evitar reírse demasiado.

Pero ¿no los incomodare?, además hay que preguntarle a Natsume-san, después de todo es su departamento – dijo un tanto sonrojado.

No te preocupes por ella, yo creo que no podrá levantarse por una temporada y necesito de alguien me ayude con ella – dijo Happy para que Lulubell aceptara.

De acuerdo – dijo accediendo al pedido del gato el cual al ver la positiva del rubio se levanto volando.

Déjame que te muestre la habitación que ocuparas – dijo y tomo vuelo a la habitación de al lado de la de Natsume, abrieron la pieza y esta estaba ordenada, tenía una cama, un velador, una mesita y el closet para la ropa – esta es la habitación que yo uso para dormir, pero duermo en la parte de arriba del closet por lo que el resto está desocupado – decía mientras Lulubell entraba a la habitación.

Es grande – dijo entrando y maravillado por el espacio y abrió la ventana para poder observar la vista – se ve hermoso el panorama nocturno de la ciudad.

Si, a Natsume también le gusta – dijo el gato alado – bueno, antes de irte a dormir podrías ir a verla.

De acuerdo – en lo que Lulubell se acerco a la puerta sintió un ronquido y miro arriba del closet – este gato sí que es rápido para dormir – pensó y abrió la perta de la habitación de Natsume – lo que vio lo dejo con la mandíbula en el suelo.

**Akina: que le paso a Natsume!**

**eso es una pequeña sorpresa, aprovecho de decir que era Mirajane y eso lo arregle en este cap, anteriormente le ponía Mirajean, yo creo que muchos me querían reclamar eso**

**Akina: es lo ultimo que no sepas como se escriben los nombres de los personajes**

**see... pero tengo mis contratiempo y escribo mal**

**Akina: escusas, esas son meras escusas.**

**pero son mis escusas XD, espero les halla gustado el capitulo, dejen sus comentarios y**

**Kurashi/Akina: nos leemos en otra ocación**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, aquí los matamos, no esperaban actualización tan pronto XD**

**Akina: la verdad es que nosotros tampoco, pero estamos inspirados por lo que escribimos esto**

**espero que les guste y dejen mas comentarios que eso es lo que mas inspira a segur**

Cap 7

Lulubell estaba estático con la mandíbula en el piso, él sabía que Natsume era hermosa y de eso estaba muy consiente pero esto era ridículo, en su cama yacía plácidamente durmiendo, pero eso no era lo que lo hacia babear en ese instante, sino que estaba totalmente destapada y con una rodilla levantada dejando ver su ropa interior y la polera gracias a su escote se le veía gran parte de su busto siendo tapado a penas por su sostén, antes de darse cuenta Lulubell estaba frente a la persona que en menos de tres segundos y sin quererlo hacer levanto su hombría, con manos tiritonas comenzó a acercarse a la durmiente mientras esta era ajena a lo que pasaba en el cuarto, es más, ni siquiera sabía en qué posición se encontraba, solo sabía que el dolor había disminuido lo suficiente como para caer dormida, mientras que a su lado el rubio trataba de controlarse de alguna manera ante tal deleite sus ojos pero le estaba resultando muy difícil hasta que algo lo devolvió a la realidad y le dio la fuerza para detenerse de cualquier cosa que pensaba su instinto.

Lulu – dijo la pelirosa en sueños – seamos… felices – dijo mientras se movía un poco y movió la cabeza para dejarla mirando al joven que no se esperaba que ella soñara con él, solo habían pasado dos días juntos y ella ya le tenía confianza y de alguna manera un cariño que hasta se permitía decir su nombre en sueños, por lo que Lulubell se abofeteo mentalmente por lo que quería hacerle antes a la chica y le bajo con cuidado la rodilla, le arreglo la polera y la tapo, cuando esta estaba tapada y Lulubell dispuesto a irse ella volvió a hablar – gracias…Lulu – ante las palabras Lulubell ya no sabía si ella se estaba haciendo la dormida o realmente estaba durmiendo pero para no ser descortés al irse se despidió con un buenas noches.

Esa noche Lulubell no durmió mucho pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle a Natsume mientras esta dormía, por lo que se levanto temprano para hacer el desayuno, mientras se duchaba sintió un ruido en la sala pero pensó que era Happy que salió a estirarse pero grande fue la sorpresa al ver a Natsume yendo a la cocina apoyándose de la muralla – pero que estás haciendo Natsume-san – dijo yendo a su encuentro olvidando que solo tenía puesta una toalla en la cintura que ocultaba su hombría.

Lulu – dijo esta cuando lo escucho más no se alcanzo a voltear para verlo – que haces a – no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que se topo con el cuerpo semidesnudo de Lulubell.

Happy me invito a vivir con ustedes – dijo anteponiéndose a la pregunta de la chica - lo que quiero saber es porque estas de pie, deberías descansar, todavía estas resentida del ataque de ayer – dijo preocupado.

Podrías ir a vestirte antes de preocuparte por mi – dijo Natsume un tanto sonrojada por poder ver la anatomía del chico en casi todo su esplendor de no ser por la toalla, en ese segundo Lulubell reparo en el detalle de que andaba como Adan por lo que corrió a su habitación para colocarse ropa para poder atender a Natsume como debía, sabía que ella no lo golpeo y trato como pervertido como la ultima vez debido a sus dolores pero no quería tentar a la suerte insistiendo a ayudarla estando en el estado actual, no tardo mucho en vestirse y cuando volvió Natsume solo se había movido un par de pasos en dirección a la cocina.

Natsume-san – dijo llamando la atención de esta nuevamente – ¿Por qué no estás en tu cama? – dijo tomándola con cuidado.

No puedo quedarme en cama – dijo – tengo que ir al gremio a buscar un trabajo y comprar comida - la seguridad no le faltaba pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente molido todavía por lo que le costaba caminar.

Como quieres ir de misión con el cuerpo como lo tienes – la reprendió Lulubell a lo cual ella lo miro como si mirara algo nuevo.

Qué más da la condición de mi cuerpo, necesito trabajar para mantener la casa – dijo mientras miraba a Lulubella la cara – tengo que pagar las cuentas y el dinero no cae del cielo – dijo calmadamente para evitar dolor.

Déjame hacer eso para ti – Natsume no creía lo que estaba oyendo – déjame ir a trabajar para pagar las cuentas de la casa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de lo que has hecho por mí – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara haciendo que a Natsume se le subieran los colores a la cara.

Como quieres que te deje pagar si no vives en esta casa – dijo un tanto avergonzada – no soy desvergonzada como para pedirte eso, además tienes que buscar tu propio lugar – decía un tanto triste porque no quería que Lulubell se fuera de su casa, le había tomado cariño al rubio y le gustaría que viviera con ella.

Entonces dices que por qué no vivo aquí no debería pagar cuentas de aquí – a lo que recibió u movimiento afirmativo – entonces viviré aquí y ese problema desaparece – las palabras dejaron impresionada a Natsume que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos – me preocupas, y no quiero dejarte sola – dijo un tanto sonrojado – déjame vivir contigo y con Happy, prometo ayudarte con las cuentas y con la comida.

Tu… quieres… vivir… conmigo… - dijo Natsume lento para creerse lo que decía mientras que el rubio afirmaba con la cabeza – tráeme una silla – dijo mientras miraba a la nada a lo cual Lulubell le trajo la silla para que se sentara – estás seguro de que quieres vivir conmigo – solo obtuvo una afirmativa – esto sí que no me lo esperaba – los ojos comenzaron a colocarse llorosos – nunca me gusto la soledad de todas maneras – dijo secándose las lagrimas que se estaban asomando – de acuerdo Lulu, puedes vivir conmigo – el rubio sonrío de sobremanera dándole las gracias y la abraso estando ella en la silla.

Gracias Natsume-san, muchas gracias – decía con gran felicidad.

Dime Natsu – dijo con una sonrisa – no necesitas ser formal conmigo Lulu

De acuerdo Natsu – ella al oír eso se sonrojo – oye yo preparo el desayuno, puedes ir a la mesa y esperarme allá – dijo mientras ayudaba a pararse a la chica.

Claro – dijo con una gran sonrisa, su vida estaba cambiando para bien, desde que conoció al rubio las sonrisas eran verdaderas, ya no se sentía sola y sentía que alguien se preocupaba por ella, ya estando en la mesa Lulubell también había preparado un desayuno ligero para el gato ya que desconocía lo que podía o no comer.

Oye, despertamos a Happy para qué coma con nosotros – dijo mientras miraba la puerta de la habitación.

Por qué no, ayer durmió todo el día – dijo con gracia – oye Happy ven a comer

Aye sr – fue una respuesta muy somnolienta de parte del gato que llego volando a la mesa para comer, pero cuando vio a Natsume en la mesa grito y se agarro a ella – Natsume, estaba tan preocupado por ti, tanto que le pedí a Lulubell que te cuidara ya que yo no sé hacer mucho.

Lo hubiera hecho aunque no lo hubieras pedido Happy – dijo Lulubell al ver a Happy en los brazos de Natsume.

Muchas gracias Happy, ahora come, que iremos al gremio para ver los resultados de la pelea de ayer – dijo un tanto nerviosa, Lulubell también se puso nervioso, y más cuando recordó lo que le dijo Natsume por lo que más nervoso se puso y además le comenzó a dar miedo lo peor, comieron y luego llevaron a Natsume al baño donde Lulubell volvió a llamar a Virgo para que ayudara a Natsume en la ducha mientras el ordenaba su habitación y Happy le llevaba la ropa limpia al baño para evitar que Natsume caminara, una vez bañada y vestida con prendas similares a las que paso la noche solo que la polera era roja sin mangas para que se viera el sello del gremio de Fairy Tail y una falda que llegaba hasta la rodilla y unas sandalias, Lulubell vestía su polera blanca con líneas azules y un pantalón azul en conjunto con unas zapatillas blancas.

Cuando salieron de la casa se dieron cuenta de un pequeño detalle, el gremio quedaba a una buena cantidad de cuadras de distancia y Lulubell no podría llevarla en brazos hasta el gremio y en la espalda no era opción por la falda – como piensas llegar al gremio – le pregunto a la chica.

Happy me llevara – dijo mirando al gato que volaba en su espalda,

Aye sr – dijo alegre

Pero no me dejen atrás – dijo el rubio al pensar que volaría como volaba Mirajane.

Happy – dijo al gatito que se posicionaba en la espalda como si fuera una mochila – iremos despacio, recuerda que estoy lastimada y no quiero dejar a Lulubell caminado solo.

Aye aye sr – dijo al recibir la instrucción por lo cual solo se elevo unos centímetros del suelo y comenzó a volar como si Natsume caminara al lado de Lulubell, lo único era que Natsume tenía alas en la espalda.

Pareces un ángel Natsu – el rubio ataco rápido con un cumplido.

Qué cosas dices Lulu – dijo volteando la cara – Happy vamos o no llegaremos.

Aye sr – el camino estuvo lleno de alegría, los tres reían juntos hasta llegar al gremio, parece que todos estaban presentes, una alvina al ver a Natsume y a Lulubell grito.

Natsume-chan – en lo cual todo el gremio la vio como si fuera un fantasma, y bueno no era para menos ya que natsume portaba ropas ligeras y estaba flotando gracias a unas enormes alas – dime que no es un sueño – dijo preocupada y acercándose a ella.

Tranquila Mira-san que todavía no estoy muerta – dijo con una sonrisa – Happy llevame a la barra para que puedas descansar – y dicho esto el gato voló rápidamente a la barra para dejar a Natsume sentada.

Valla, me alegro que estés bien Natsume – la maga armadura se coloco al lado de Natsume.

Gracias Erza, espero no haberlas preocupado mucho – dijo esbozando sonrisas.

Como quieres que no nos preocupemos por ti tonta – Evergreen también se acerco a ella – pero es bueno saber que estas mejor.

Sí, yo vi las heridas y no eran menores – Mirajane se volvió a acercar a Natsume – ¿quieres algo para comer?

No gracias ya tome desayuno con Lulu – después de dicho esto se puso la mano en la boca – ups.

No me digas que estás viviendo con el – Erza se comenzó a molestar.

Eres muy fácil Natsume, que sea tu protegido no significa que tienes que dejar que se quede contigo – la reprendió Evergreen

A mí me parece bien – para su fortuna la apoyaba Mirajane – me gusta cómo se ven juntos – su sonrisa no se borraba con nada.

El me cuido hasta las tantas de la noche, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer – dijo como defensa.

Lo recomendaste para el gremio estando en tu posición – Erza realmente estaba un tanto molesta.

Perdóname pero si quiere algo más que eso está esperando mucho de ti – Evergreen opinaba, mientras tanto Lulubell fue interceptado por el hermano menor de Mirajane.

Eres un gran hombre – decía con gran fuerza – derrotaste a Grey con un ataque de hombre.

Gracias – decía tratando de ignorar la palabra "hombre" – pero no pude evitar que Natsu saliera lastimada – decía mientras bajaba la mirada.

Es de hombres proteger a las mujeres, pero tu no te preocupes que ahora Natsume esta bien y como la cuidaste, eso te hace un verdadero hombre – gritaba el albino.

Con que por eso no te encontré en todo el día – apareció la persona que menos quería ver – estuviste todo el día tratando de ligarte a mi chica – dijo Grey muy molesto.

¿Tu chica? – Lulubell lo miro con intriga – por cómo se trataron ayer y por lo que entendí ella a ti no te quiere ver ni en pintura – dijo con tono molesto por tratar a Natsume como un objeto.

No te metas con nosotros chico bonito – Grey estaba igual de molesto, pero luego sonrío – no me importa lo que pienses, yo gane ayer por lo que tú no entras al gremio y Natsume será mía.

No si puedo evitarlo – se miraron con furia el uno al otro hasta que Laxus llego.

Las hadas no comienzan pleitos – dijo mirando a Lulubell y luego a Grey – resuelvan sus diferencia de otra forma – dijo para subirse en la mesa en la que estaban – Hijos de Fairy Tail – grito para que todo el gremio lo escuchara – hoy estamos de fiesta ya que nuestra familia se agranda.

Familia dijo – Natsume pensaba para ella – de ser una verdadera familia yo no estaría como estoy ahora – pensaba mientras tomaba un trago de agua ya que Mirajane insistió que tomara algo.

El día de ayer tuvimos un encuentro entre las hadas de elemento contrario, fuego y hielo, pero eso no termina aquí, sino que ambos con recomendaciones para el gremio por lo que hoy anuncio el resultado – fue en ese minuto donde tanto Lulubell como Natsume tragaron hondo – Lulubell Heartfilia y Juvia Loxar, ambos entran a Fairy Tail – dijo en un último grito para que todos escucharan, Grey no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando mientras que Lulubell sonreía a más no poder mirando a Lulubell que había sido tomado por Elfman y este lo subió sobre su hombro mientras que en otra parte del gremio lo mismo pasaba con Juvia, esta era levantada por otros magos del gremio – ahora – dijo tomando aire el maestro del ruidoso gremio – a celebrar – grito mientras Mirajane llamaba a su hermano para que llevara a Lulubell con ella.

Que necesitas nee-chan – dijo cuando llego con Lulubell en su hombro.

Necesito que me prestes a Lulubell y que me traigas a Juvia-chan para colocarle el sello del gremio – dijo con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo nee-chan – y partió en búsqueda de la maga de agua.

Y donde lo quieres – decía mientras tenía el sello en la mano – pero te advierto que no lo podrás cambiar una vez sea colocado, la única forma de sacarlo es pagando un alto precio – dijo seriamente.

Lo quiero en mi hombro – dijo calmadamente – igual que Natsu.

A Mirajane le tomo dos segundos acceder, no porque fuera una posición rara, sino porque menciono "igual a Natsu" eso quería decir que ya había confianza entre ellos y cariño, cosa que se alegraba la albina por la maga de fuego, una vez sello al rubio este fue a hablar con Natsume, pero había una persona que al igual que Mirajane pensó que había confianza y cariño entre ambos y eso no le agrado para nada.

**hasta aquí nomas**

**Akina: me esta comenzando a caer mal Grey**

**bueno, necesito de algún antagonista o esto seria muy corto**

**Akina: como sea, espero que les halla gustado, recuerden visitar Facebook/YamAkina y twitter/YamKurashi**

**alli estará la info por si se pierden en el camino y para que nos ayuden a expandir el fic.**

**Kurashi/Akina: nos leemos en otra ocación**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos nuestros lectores, si bien e estado totalmente prendido esta semana para atualizar eso se debe a una cosa en particular**

**Akina: es por que tenemos internet muy como en el día, solo lo necesario para leer unas cuanta cosas y luego actualizar**

**por lo que nos quedamos escribiendo ya que no hay nada más que hacer**

**Akina: aprovechen esta oportunidad para leer árto, aprovechen**

**como sea, dejando eso de lado, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic que en lo personal me gusta mucho**

**Akina: todas nuestras historias te gustan**

**en todo caso, como sea, espero les guste**

Cap 8

Lulubell se acerco a Natsume quien todavía estaba sentada en el bar sin moverse de su lugar tomando un vaso de agua, este se situó al lado de ella – ¿cómo te sientes? – le pregunto preocupado.

La verdad, todavía molida pero ya se me pasara – le dijo con una sonrisa – se te ve bien el símbolo en el hombro – le dijo a su protegido.

Si, está en la misma posición que el tuyo – dijo mostrando una sonrisa que sonrojo a la maga de fuego – oye ¿cuál es tu relación con Grey?

Ninguna, bueno, fuimos compañeros un tiempo y de allí que no me deja de acosar – resoplo – ahora quería ganarme para que yo fuera suya, pero no pudo conmigo – dijo orgullosa de lo último – dijo… contigo – rectificando la oración – eres fuerte, pero el que dependas de tus espíritus también te hace débil, deberías cambiar eso – el tono era serio – pero aparte de eso eres muy bueno como mago.

Gracias, pero es complicado aprender algo nuevo con magia de espíritus estelares – dijo algo serio – pero podría ver si Virgo descubre o sabe algo para aprovechar más la magia de ellos – dijo pensando.

Eres afortunado – las palabras de la chica lo desconcertaron – eres afortunado por tener a alguien que te puede ayudar a ser más fuerte, yo no tengo esa facilidad – dijo con un leve tono triste.

Pero como dices – dijo un tanto sorprendido – deben haber más magos de fuego de los cuales puedas aprender – Lulubell no creía que Natsume fuera la única maga de fuego, pero ella lo quedo mirando raro.

Al entender la confusión del chico Natsume le respondió – es cierto, soy una maga de fuego, pero no soy normal – con eso dejo metido al rubio – a mi ningún humano puede enseñarme más de lo que se con respecto del fuego y por eso mi fuego es único – dijo con un tono dudoso si continuar con la historia.

Pero ¿por qué?, ¿es que acaso eres la maga más fuerte del tipo fuego? – la gran duda de Lulubell

Es porque ella es una dragon slayer, y si es la maga más fuerte del tipo fuego, ningún mago del mismo elemento duraría ni siquiera cinco minutos contra ella – fue una voz muy molesta la cual se estaba acercando un hombre musculoso de larga cabellera negra y con varios pircing´s en la cara.

Gajeel metete en tus asuntos – le recrimino la chica de pelo rosado, luego vio al chico esperando una reacción.

Como que dragon slayer, esa magia es un mito – dijo sonriendo – los dragones no existen, es verdad que Natsume es fuerte pero eso es ridículo.

Acaso eres idiota – el chico de cabellera negra levanto a Lulubell de la polera – y quien eres tú y que haces cerca de Natsume.

Gajeel suéltalo – le pidió Natsume tomándole el brazo que sujetaba al rubio – recuerda que las hadas no comienzan los enfrentamientos.

Pues eso quedo demostrado lo que paso entre tú y Grey – le recrimino el muchacho y Lulubell se tenso al saber que el también era una hada – escúchame niño bonito, la magia de dragon slayer existe y aquí estamos dos usuarios de esta, somos los más fuertes de nuestro elemento y si no aprendes rápido de ella te juro que te machacare ya que no tienes derecho a estar con Natsume – le dijo con enfado antes de soltarlo en la banca y se perdió en la multitud que celebraba el ingreso de nuevos magos al gremio.

Perdónalo – dijo un tanto triste – el es Gajeel Redfox y es como un hermano, como escuchaste el es un dragon slayer, para ser precisa del elemento metal – dijo en el mismo tono mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Natsu, yo, lo lamento, no quería ofenderte – dijo arrepentido sin pensar que estuvo en un gran aprieto – yo crecí con el conocimiento que la magia de dragon slayer era un mito ya que no existían dragones – se excusaba.

Tranquilo – dijo con una falsa sonrisa ya que pensaba que la trataría mal o distinto ahora que sabia el tipo de su magia – es por eso mismo que los dragones slayers somos pocos y por lo mismo se le considera una Lost Magic, osea magia no practicada – explico.

Ya veo – ahora cambiando el tema – oye y ¿por qué esa conducta?

Debido a lo mismo – el tono no cambiaba – como somos pocos hay como una especie de unión fraternal entre nosotros, entre nosotros cuatro hay una unión de hermanos – eso extraño a Lulubell.

¿Cuatro?, ¿Quién mas domina esa magia? – esa pregunta no la esperaba, y hizo que natsume comenzara a sentirse mejor, al parecer no la odiaba por ser una usuaria de lost magic como algunos en el gremio – aparte de Gajeel y yo también esta Wendy y Laxus, pero lo de Laxus es más discreto ya que él tiene un cristal de rayo que le permite amplificar su poder como el de un dragon slayer y usar una que otra técnica como los rugidos o comer elementos.

¿Comer elemento?, ¿la chica que te curo también es una dragon slayer? – esa y muchas preguntas más aparecieron en la cabeza de Lulubell.

Si, es más si comiera una gran cantidad de fuego podría mejorar más rápido, pero me prometí no comer más fuego a no ser que sea muy necesario – dijo con un gran temple en su decisión – y Wendy es la dragon slayer del cielo, ella se alimenta de aire por lo que aunque no quiera se esta alimentando, pero ella se especializo en magia curativa ya no quiere volver a luchar, pero su magia es tan poderosa que es una hada así que hacerla enojar no debería estar en la lista de cosas ha hacer – le dijo con un poco de humor a lo cual el rubio comenzó a imaginar a la chica de cabellera asulada.

Realmente no me la imagino enojada – dijo después de un rato.

Créeme no quieres verla enojada – a lo cual agrego – en realidad no quieres vernos a ninguno de nosotros enojados.

Al escuchar eso Lulubell entendió la magnitud de la magia de un dragon slayer – y ahora – cambiando el tema nuevamente – donde puedo encontrar misiones para trabajar – a lo cual Natsume lo quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos - ¿qué? Recuerda que dije que te ayudaría con la casa a cambio de que me dejaras vivir contigo.

Osea – Natsume lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos – que aun sabiendo que soy una dragon slayer ¿quieres seguir a mi lado? – Natsume no se lo podía creer, nunca nadie la había aceptado así, solo sus "hermanos" y estos la criticaban porque ella había "dejado de comer".

Y eso que – respondió Lulubell – sea cual sea la naturaleza de tu magia Natsu sigue siendo Natsu y es ella la que me gusta – dijo y al darse cuenta que soltó lo que estaba pensado se coloco colorado y estaba pensando en cómo reparar eso cuando escucho a la chica.

Gracias – dijo en lágrima con un tono bajo – gracias – volvió a decir ahora más alto para que lo escuchara y se abalanzo hacia el chico sin importarle su cuerpo o que se llegara a mal entender

Natsu – dijo al tenerla consigo mientras ella lloraba en su pecho sin darse cuenta que los que los rodeaban los miraban con asombro y uno que otro con envidia en especial Grey que estaba que congelaba al rubio, Gajeel estaba que lo golpeaba de no ser porque su "enana" le tenía afirmado el brazo para que este no golpeara a Lulubell ya que Levy sintió que él era el adecuado para Natsume pero para desgracia del rubio Mirajane estaba con Juvia en alguna parte por lo que nadie detuvo a Erza quien llego a interrumpir el momento.

Deja a Natsume – y antes que Lulubell se diera vuelta o digiera algo sintió algo en su cara que lo mando a volar directo contra uno de los tantos pilares, al parecer ella no escucho nada ni tampoco entendió el contexto de la situación, solo vio a Natsume llorando y eso le hizo hervir la sangre.

Natsume al no sentir el cuerpo del rubio abrió los ojos solo para comenzar a ser asfixiada por los grandes pechos de la Scarlet – Erza – dijo tratando de liberarse olvidando sus dolores – ¿dónde? – no pudo terminar ya que la peliroja la atrajo de nuevo hacia ella.

Tranquila mi niña ya todo está bien – dijo como si estuviera calmando a un bebe – el hombre malo ya se comió el pilar

Erza por favor suéltame – dijo dificultosa – el no era malo, me estaba ayudando – le dijo una vez esta la soltó un poco – déjame a su lado por favor Erza, yo no me puedo mover con libertad, aun no.

¿Pero cómo te estaba ayudando?, ¿hacerte llorar es una forma de ayuda? – realmente Erza no entendió nada.

Eso fue mi culpa, me emocione mucho – dijo un poco avergonzada y a regañadientes Erza la llevo dónde había caído Lulubell, este se estaba tratando de parar después del fuerte golpe de Erza.

Lamento el golpe – se disculpo – pero no me gusta ver llorar a una amiga – dijo tratando de defenderse a lo cual Natsume se soltó de ella y se acerco como pudo a Lulubell.

¿Lulu estas bien? – le pregunto preocupada – perdónala es que no sabe medir su fuerza y es de las que golpea primero y pregunta después – le susurro al oído.

Si no te preocupes – le respondió lo primero – y ya me di cuenta – le dijo por lo segundo – puede que lo tenga merecido, hable mal de la magia de dragon slayer así que merezco este golpe – dijo poniéndose de pie.

Lulu – dijo un tanto maravillada por el chico que de a poco se estaba haciendo dueño de su corazón, trato de pararse pero el dolor le gano y se mantuvo gacha quejadoce preocupando a quienes la rodeaban.

Natsu – grito Lulubell incandoce a su lado

Natsume – fue el grito de quienes los rodeaban

Gajeel corre y trae a Wendy – ordeno Erza – es mejor traerla a ella a llevar a Natsume hacia allá – a lo cual el aludido no contesto sino que salió disparado como una bala – Lulubell toma a Natsume y llévala a las camas que están atrás para que descanse en lo que llega Wendy – este también obedeció sin siquiera decir pio ya que se preocupaba mucho por la maga a lo cual el resto se percato, había más, mucho más que una relación entre guardiana y protegido entre ellos dos.

Una vez en la cama Natsume comenzó a respirar ya con más calma, el dolor estaba apaciguando un poco pero todavía era muy fuerte, no podía mover el cuerpo nuevamente, pero sentía algo en su mano, pero ella pensaba que era el dolor la que la hacía pensar cosas por lo que tenía sus ojos cerrados aguantando el dolor.

Natsu – hablo la voz del chico – vamos, demuestra que eres una de las hadas del gremio – solo con escuchar la voz Natsume reacciono y abrió un ojo para saber en donde se encontraba y al toparse con la mirada del rubio entendió que ahora ya no estaría nunca más sola.

Lu…lu – dijo lenta y dolorosamente – no es bueno para mí… que me veas en… esta faceta – dijo con mucha dificultad.

No me interesa – dijo preocupado – para mi seguirás siendo la fuerte Natsume – dijo preocupado – la mujer que se está haciendo dueña de mi corazón – esto último lo pensó, nunca había tenido una relación de ese tipo pero sentía que aquella chica que solo ha conocido por un corto periodo de tiempo ahora significaba mucho para él, no paso mucho tiempo y entro Wendy acompañada de Gajeel y Happy, este último al ver a Lulubell dirigió su para taparse la sonrisa que se estaba produciendo.

Te gusssssssta – dijo pero fue ignorado.

Chicos – dijo la chica de cabellera azul – necesito que nos dejen a solas.

Ya escuchaste niño bonito – dijo Gajeel tomando a Lulubell del brazo y a Happy de la cola para sacarlos de la habitación – ahora – dijo seriamente pero fue interrumpido por Lulubell.

Si sé que quieres que me aleje de ella, pero créeme cuando te digo que no me asustas Redfox – dijo seriamente – me gusta Natsume y no pienso alejarme de ella no importa a quien tenga que hacerle frente para poder estar junto a ella, y no me importa que sea un Dragon Slayer – lo miro retadoramente a lo cual el dragón de metal lo miro seriamente unos segundos antes de su respuesta mientras que Happy estaba oculto para evitar las repercusiones de la discusión.

**Akina: ¿que cosa le responderá Gajeel?, ¿habrá sangre para el próximo capitulo?, ¿este idiota colocala Leemon en este fic?**

**oye cállate que se te podría escapar algo**

**Akina de acuerdo... pero podrías colocar leemon... ¿cierto que quieren leemon?**

**veamos que dicen los lectores y lo pensare.**

**Kurashi/Akina: esperamos les halla gustado y nos leemos, hasta la próxima**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chicos lamento la demora, pero por fin puedo escribir una vez mas**

**Akina: ya era hora, que te mantenía inactivo?**

**pues muchas cosas, lo bueno es que aquí esta la cont de esta historia, al tiro doy aviso q no se si pondré leemon, y ni siquiera se si se vera alguna escena de esa índole pero veré que puedo hacer.**

**Akina: HENTAI!, otra vez con tus leemones, deberías dejas así las cosas maldito hentai**

**oye que hago lo que quiero por que es mi historia**

**Cap 9**

Con que crees que te dejare estar con mi pequeña hermanita – decía mientras miraba retadoramente al rubio – primero tendrás que hacértelas conmigo y probar que puedes estar con ella.

Cuando quieras y donde querías – si las palaras no funcionaban con el dragon slayer tendría que hablarle a golpes.

Aquí y ahora – dijo Gajeel mientras tomaba postura de combate.

De acuerdo – mientras también tomaba posición para luchar, pero cuando ambos contendientes se dispusieron a luchar algo los detuvo, una figura en llamas se posiciono en medio de ellos deteniéndolos en seco a ambos.

Las hadas no se pelean con el resto de los miembros cabeza de hierro – ambos contendores se encontraron en el suelo y sujetos por una fina mano envuelta en llamas – recuérdalo también Lulu – la mirada de Natsume no era para nada alegre ni nada de lo que se pareciera a los anteriores minutos.

Natsume-nee por favor no te muevas con brusquedad – salió la chica del cielo con preocupación en la cara.

Tranquila Wendy solo iré a caminar por allí – dijo soltando a ambos chicos.

¿Qué es lo que pasa llamita? – Gajeel se comenzaba a reincorporar.

Nada que te importe, solo voy a caminar – repitió Natsume.

Como quieres que te crea si antes estabas apenas y ahora estas como si nada – recrimino el dragon de hierro.

Es que Natsume-nee se comio sus llamas – soltó la chica.

¿Que hizo qué? – Se impresiono el muchacho – ¡es que acaso eres caníbal!

Si me quedo aquí un poco mas lo voy a perder – pensó Natsume – sí, me comí mi propia magia, tengo algo que hacer en este instante así que no molestes – dijo dándose la vuelta esperando que no la descubrieran y maldiciendo su suerte.

Con que con esas, bueno, lárgate – dijo finalmente Gajeel – apenas escucho las palabras Natsume emprendió marcha a la salida del gremio, algunos se quedaban sorprendidos con su pronta recuperación e intentaban hablarle, pero la cara que Natsume mostraba le limpiaba el paso, eso y sin mencionar que sus puños estaban flameando con mucha ira.

Gajeel- nii como puedes dejar que se valla así – Wendy parecía intentar correr pero Gajeel la tomo de la muñeca – déjame tengo que alcanzarla.

Tranquila enana – respondió – usa la nariz, ese maldito esta aquí otra vez – al escuchar las palabras de Gajeel Wendy se calmo y olfateo un poco para cerciorarse si lo que decía el dragon de metal era cierto, y en efecto, se podía oler el olor a sangre a la lejanía.

¿Alguno de ustedes me puede explicar la situación? – Lulubell que había estado en silencio escuchando la conversación no se había enterado de nada ya que el no poseía el olfato de un dragon slayer.

Escucha niño bonito – le miro retadoramente – esto no es asunto tuyo, esto es algo entre dragones por lo que será mejor que no metas las narices en esto.

Lamento informarte que si tiene que ver con Natsume también es asunto mío – dijo devolviendo la mirada retadora, al ver que Lulubell no los dejaría tranquilos Wendy comenzó a hablar.

Veras Lulubell-san, la magia de Dragon es conocida como una magia pérdida ya que no hay dragones en el mundo como para que la enseñen – empezó la explicación de Wendy.

Sí, eso ya me lo conto de eso – dijo serio mientras se debatía si debía correr para alcanzar a Natsume.

Bueno, lo que pasa es que recientemente han aparecido dos dragones slayers – eso no se lo esperaba y su cara lo dejo notar – los dragones desaparecieron hace ya más de 10 años de la faz de la tierra, por lo que queremos saber cómo fue que surgieron estos nuevos dragones slayers, en búsqueda de pistas para dar con el paradero de los dragones les seguimos el rastro durante un tiempo hasta que pudimos hablar con ellos pero… - en eso Wendy callo un momento.

Pero que – Lulubell estaba muy metido en el tema, ya que podría aprender más de Natsume.

Pero no son más que un par de lunáticos, no pertenecen a ningún gremio pero se podría decir que fácilmente entrarían a un gremio oscuro ya que son de los que golpea primero y si se acuerda pregunta, pero en su caso sería golpear hasta matar – al escuchar esto Lulubell se dispuso a correr pero fue detenido por Gajeel.

Pero que haces hay que ir a ayudarla – dijo gritando.

Créeme que me gustaría pero mucho no puedo hacer – dijo apretando con fuerza el puño, la impotencia se escuchaba en cada palabra – si pudiera ayudarla lo haría, pero ella conoce algo que nosotros no que nos impide poder hacer algo por ayudarla, despues de sujetarlo durante unos segundos lo solto.

¿Tan fuertes son? – pregunto rápidamente Lulubell.

Más que fuertes no le tienen miedo a la muerte – respondió Wendy.

Ni tapoco tienen el menor escrúpulo para matar – termino Gajeel.

Eso solo reafirma lo que dije – dando media vuelta comenzó a correr.

Oye – grito Gajeel pero Lulubell ya estaba a una buena distancia de este – estúpido mocoso – dijo resignado – comenzando a correr también.

Gajeel-nii espérame – grito Wendy quien también comenzó a correr, la gente del gremio no le dio mucha importancia cuando Natsume salió echa una furia del gremio pero al salir corriendo Lulubell, Gajeel y a Wendy como si sus almas fueran llevadas por el diablo le llamo la atención a cierto rubio.

Oye mira – dijo mirando a la albina.

¿Nani? – pregunto con su típica sonrisa.

Voy a salir, trata de mantener las cosas bajo control – dijo y se encamino a la salida.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de Magnolia se podían divisar dos figuras con las manos cubiertas de sangre.

Oye ¿crees que aparezca de nuevo? – dijo un rubio a su compañero.

De seguro, recuerda que no nos ha dejado estar cerca de esta pocilga – respondió el chico de cabello negro.

Estoy ansioso por que aparezca – dijo el rubio con mucha ansiedad – quiero acabar con ella, golpearla, patearla, morderla, hacerla mía – decía mientras se miraba las manos.

Tranquilo Sting, desde la última vez nos hicimos más fuertes, sin duda hoy será el día en que Natsume-san será nuestra.

Ey Rogue recuerda que yo luchare primero contra ella – dijo mirando a su compañero – ella caerá con mi poder y será mi esclava.

Como quieras, de cualquier forma, si caes una sola vez será mi turno, así yo podre darle y acabar con ella – la voz de Rogue comenzaba a sonar desesperada al no encontrar al objeto de su deseó.

Si que tarda – Sting estaba tan ansioso que levanto su puño – tal vez deba enviar un pequeño saludo – al instante su puño comenzó a brillar con fuerza – toma esto Hakuryu no Tsune – de la palma de salió una bola de luz que se dirigía a Magnolia pero fue interceptada por una columna de fuego – parece que ya llego.

Valla, eres un idiota impaciente como siempre Eucliffe – dijo Natsume con ira en su mirar.

Te vez hermosa con esas ropas Natsume-san – dijo rápidamente Rogue

Mejor cállate Cheney, no estoy de humor para ustedes – dijo acercándose a paso moderado.

Pues que mal porque nosotros tenemos deseos de ti, Natsume Dragneel – dijo Sting – y hoy por fin serás nuestra.

¿Es que acaso van a seguir con eso? – Dijo resignada – de ser posible me gustaría que se vallan antes de que pase cualquier cosa – dijo tratando de mantener la compostura, el haber comido de sus propias flamas le estaba entrando a pasar la cuenta y parece que no podría mantener la cordura mucho tiempo.

Si, seguiremos con esto hasta que seas nuestra, eres la Dragon Slayer de primera generación más fuerte que hay, ademas eres una mujer, nosotros somos los Dragones Slayers que han conseguido matar a un dragon, eso nos hace los más fuertes, por lo que tú debes ser nuestra – el argumento de Rogue solo hacia enojar mas a Natsume.

Parece que no entraran en razón – dijo encendiendo sus puños – de acuerdo, vengan los dos, esta es la última batalla, de aquí no saldrán vivos – al decir esto los ojos de Natsume perdieron la vida y tornaron un tono sombrío, su voz también sonó muy tétrica al pronunciar la sentencia, esas vibras hicieron dudar al dúo de dragones pero recordaron algo que les lleno de confianza, ella era una maga oficial de un gremio por lo cual no podía matar a nadie, y en caso de hacerlo tendría que sufrir un castigo muy severo por parte del consejo – vengan.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad

Mierda, en donde demonios se metió – Lulubell estaba ya muy cansado, habían ya pasado cerca de 30 minutos desde que Natsume se había ido y ni pista de ella – ¿ustedes que no tienen olfato?

Sí, pero Natsume-nee quemo su propio aroma y el hedor a sangre que emanan esos dos para que no pudiéramos encontrarlos.

Esa chica, siempre haciendo las cosas sola, nunca nos deja ayudarla, siquiera deja saber la posición del oponente – Gajeel estaba muy frustrado, Lulubell y Wendy preocupados, mientras pensaban en donde más poder buscar a Natsume una voz los saco de su pensamiento.

Que hacen ustedes por aquí.

Maestro – Lulubell se asusto un poco al contrario de sus compañeros que quedaron mirando al rubio recién llegado con cara de preocupación.

Natsume ha desaparecido, seguramente esta ahora con Eucliffe y Cheney haciéndoles entrar en razón, pero no queremos que se enfrente sola a esos.

Ciertamente es un problema – el maestro se puso a pensar – pero siendo ella podrá manejarlo, pero ¿cómo fue que se recupero tan rápido? – pregunto abiertamente.

Se comió su propio fuego para sanar y reponer fuerzas – dijo Wendy quien se asusto un poco al recordar el infierno de 3 segundos que vio cuando Natsume quemo casi todo el aire de la habitación y luego devoro todas las flamas sin dejar rastro alguno de que algo incendio.

Eso es bueno, eso quiere decir que esta en todo su potencial para luchar – mientras pensaba – pero algo no me deja tranquilo – luego de unos segundos de silencio Laxus dio una orden – Lulubell quiero que invoques a 3 espíritus celestiales para que ayuden en la búsqueda – este obedeció al instante y trajo a Leo, Virgo y Capricornio – Valla parece que tiene mas espíritus dorados – pensó.

Creo que si ella va a luchar debería ser en un lugar abierto – dijo una vez calmada Wendy – en la ciudad hay pocos lugares pero están muy lejos uno de otro, y aun queda la posibilidad de que este afuera de Magnolia.

Lo mejor será dividirnos, Lulubell y sus espiritus irán a las afuera de Magnolia, Gajeel tu iras al este, Wendy al oeste y yo iré al puerto, si la encuentran lancen un rugido al cielo lo más fuerte que puedan.

¡Hai! – inmediatamente el grupo se dividió y todos comenzaron sus carreras para encontrar a la chica de cabellos rosado.

**Bueno hasta aquí, se que salio un poco corto, pero espero q les guste**

**Akina: estuvo bueno... pero ... HENTAI! eres un maldito pervertido, primero el nudista de Grey y ahora estos**

**se, es que teng en mente un maquea velico plan XD, ademas grey me cae bn así que vamos a hacer algunas cosas con el tipo**

**Akina: ok... mejor no entro mas en el tema... como sea, espero que actualices mas seguido**

**yo también akina-chan, yo ****también**

**Kurashi/Akina: bueno esto fue todo por hoy, nos leemos en otra oportunidad**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola gente, aprovechando una nube de inspiración escribí este cap, espero que sea de su agrado, lamento la demora, pero por cosas personales no habia podido escribir, eso y que no tenia ni idea como seguir el fic... espero que este cap les guste.**

Cap 10

**En el capitulo anterior**

_Creo que si ella va a luchar debería ser en un lugar abierto – dijo una vez calmada Wendy – en la ciudad hay pocos lugares pero están muy lejos uno de otro, y aun queda la posibilidad de que este afuera de Magnolia._

_Lo mejor será dividirnos, Lulubell y sus espiritus irán a las afuera de Magnolia, Gajeel tu iras al este, Wendy al oeste y yo iré al puerto, si la encuentran lancen un rugido al cielo lo más fuerte que puedan._

_¡Hai! – inmediatamente el grupo se dividió y todos comenzaron sus carreras para encontrar a la chica de cabellos rosado._

Mientras estos se dividían para poder encontrar a Natsume esta estaba luchando contra Sting y Rogue.

Valla Natsume-chan, ¿Por qué no te rindes y te haces nuestra de una buena vez? – Sting que había evitado a Natsume y sus flamas estaba algo agotado pero no mostraría debilidad, no frente a ella.

Debes estar loco si piensas que dejare que me pongas un dedo encima – la voz de Natsume salió cargada de odio, pero sus ojos no mostraban sentimiento, es como si se fueran apagando poco a poco, esto fue percatado por su oponente que pensó aprovechar la oportunidad, lástima que no salió como quiso, ya que al estar cerca de ella sus manos comenzaron a arder –Karyu no Tekken – fue un susurro pero el golpe fue de tal magnitud que hizo temblar la tierra.

¿Pero cómo? – Sting ya en el suelo vio a Natsume con miedo por primera vez – ¡acaso estás loca! – Grito – quieres matarme.

¿Qué? – la voz sonó tétrica – ya estoy cansada de ustedes chicos – dijo mientras se acercaba para golpear de nuevo a Sting el cual este se levanto rápidamente y se posiciono al lado de su compañero – acabare con ustedes aquí y ahora – la voz de Natsume no era su usual tono, estaba apagado, un tono que hacía que estos dragones slayers pensaran dos veces antes de atacarla.

Si nos matas el consejo te castigara por esto – Rogue trataba de hacerla entrar en razón para recuperar la ventaja sobre ella.

No me importa – la respuesta fue rápida, Natsume estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de comer su propio fuego, deseos de matar, matar y quemar a quien sea que estuviera en su camino, pero eso de eso no tenían ni idea sus contrincantes.

Si crees que nos mataras estás loca – Sting trataba de recuperar su valentía – acabare contigo y luego me cogeré lo que quede de ti – con esto en mente se abalanzo sobre ella – Hakuryu no Tsume - de sus manos salieron bolas blancas de energía que fueron dirigidos a Natsume.

Yo también luchare – pensó Rogue quien se había movido muy poco en el enfrentamiento – Eiryu no Zangeki – sus manos fueron envueltas en oscuridad y corrió a su objetivo.

Natsume al ver los ataques sonrió y con una gran velocidad evadió las bolas de luz y tomando a Rogue de la muñeca lo estampo en el suelo haciendo un daño considerable, aun con su muñeca en su mano le piso el estomago, tomo un poco de aire a lo cual Sting comenzó a correr para socorrer a su amigo – Karyu no Hoko – de su boca salió una llamarada pero antes de que pudiera lanzarla fue golpeada por una tacleada propinada por Sting haciendo que su rugido saliera disparado al cielo.

Al ver la gran llamarada surcar los cielos Lullubell, Gajeel, Wendy y Laxus vieron en donde estaba Natsume por lo que empezaron a correr en la dirección donde se origino el rugido.

Esta tonta – Gajeel corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas – si se comió sus propias flamas su cordura no a de durar mucho si es que ya no la tiene, hay que detenerla antes de que haga alguna locura.

Natsu por favor aguanta hasta que yo llegue – Lulubell quien estaba más cerca del lugar donde salió la llamarada corrió en conjunto con sus espíritus para llegar rápido.

Natume-nee – pensó Wendy, se detuvo unos segundos e inhalo profundamente – Bania – luego de eso una esfera de color azul rodeo su cuerpo – espera un poco más, ya llegare – y comenzó su carrera.

Con que estabas afuera de Magnolia – pensó Laxus al ver el fuego en el cielo – y yo yendo en dirección contraria… al parecer tengo mala suerte en los sorteos – se dio media vuelta y vuelta a correr.

Mientras todos corrian en una dirección la pelea estaba un tanto dispareja, Natsume a pesar de ser una contra dos estaba haciendo que Sting y Rogue mordieran el polvo.

Maldición – Stign etaba muy herido – Rogue será mejor tomar esto enserio.

Si tu lo dices – su compañero se puso de pie y ambos tomaron un poco de distancia de Natsume la cual los veía con aburrimiento.

¿Con que quieren pelear enserio? – las palabras asustaron a los dragones – si lucharan con todo, pues yo también.

No creo que ella pueda… ¿o si? – rogue miro un segundo a Natsume quien miro comenzó a mirar al cielo – ¡es ahora o nunca Sting! – Grito a su compañero – Shado Doraibu – la magia comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo, un aura oscura rodeo su cuerpo amplificando su fuerza.

Howaito Doraibu – Sting realizo la misma técnica, la diferencia entre esta y la de su compañero era que el estaba rodeado por un aura blanca mientras que Rogue lo rodeaba un aura oscura.

Doragon Fosu – el fuego rodeo a Natsume, su piel anteriormente lisa comenzó a ser escamosa en su cara y brasos, sus manos se convirtieron en garras y su pelo antes revoltoso ahora era liso, el calor de su propio cuerpo lo aliso haciendo que callera por su cara una vez que vio al frente para que sus oponentes vieran sus ojos, esos ojos que no eran de un humano, esos ojos era de las criaturas que ellos decían haber matado, eran ojos de dragones – ahora si acabare con ustedes.

Laxus corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban haciendo que alcanzara a Lulubell el cual para ser un mago estelar corría muy rápido, pero no podía compararse a ningún dragon slayer – este chico sí que tiene que entrenar – también vio a Wendy que se acercaba a él y a Gajeel que también se acercaba.

Vamos piernas – Lulubell corría como alma que persigue el diablo, estaba tan concentrado en llegar con Natsume que no se percato que estaba siendo alcanzado por sus amigos.

Wendy puso su manos hacia adelante – Bania – y su magia rodio a sus amigos haciendo que sintieran más livianos y pudieran correr más rápido, cuando llegaron vieron a Natsume gravemente herida, pero aun estaba en su forma de dragon y estaba sosteniendo con una mano a un chico rubio el cual estaba inconsciente y sangrando mucho y debajo de su pie estaba otro el cual tenía el pelo negro y al igual que el otro estaba inconsciente y herido de gravedad.

¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? – la voz de Natsume era fría, no era para nada la voz dulce que conocía Lulubell el cual estaba impactado al ver a Natsume en esa forma, su pelo liso, escamas en su cara y brazos y sus manos estaban hechas garras manchadas de sangre, su ropa estaba rasgada haciendo visible muchas heridas que se había ganado en el enfrentamiento.

Natsume – Laxus comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mencionada, la cual al escucharse nombrada miro en esa dirección.

Ahora tengo a cuatro presas mas para cazar – esas palabras hicieron que Gajeel afirmara su hipótesis, Natsume había perdido la razón.

Maldición, su propio fuego consumió su cordura – Gajeel comenzó a avanzar dispuesto a hacerle frente a Natsume.

¿Qué? – Lulubell estaba confundido – ¿su fuego consumió su cordura? ¿es por eso que ella no come? – pregunto esperando alguna respuesta.

Eso pasa cuando come su propia magia, si comiera fuego normal no tendría problemas, pero al comer su fuerza aumenta enormemente – explico Wendy – ella no come por que cuando lo hace no controla sus propia flamas y termina quemando más de lo necesario, por eso come muy poco fuego… pero al comer su fuego después de tiempo sin comer… la hizo perder la razón.

Tendremos que detenerla a la fuerza – los brazos de Laxus se cubrieron el rallos y los de Gajeel se volvieron plateados como el metal – perdona Natsume, pero tu maestro es mi deber detenerte antes de que hagas algo de lo cual puedas arrepentirte – Natsume todavía miraba sin moverse de su posición, solamente se limito a soltar a Sting, el cual callo como peso muerto al suelo, también movió su pie del estomago de Rogue y quedo mirando a los nuevos "blancos" que tenia frente a ella.

Por favor maestro – grito Lulubell poniéndose entre Laxus y Natsume – tiene que haber otra forma – dijo mirando la cara de su maestro.

Lulu – la voz de Natsume hizo reaccionar a sus amigos los cuales miraban como esta los miraba con cansancio, al escuchar la voz de Nasume, Lulubell se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Aquí estoy Natsume – dijo con los brazos estirados – puedes descansar, yo me encargare del resto – mientras se acercaba las manos de Natsume comenzaron a arder en fuego cosa que hizo que todos se alarmaran y comenzaran a caminar detrás de Lulubell con cautela.

Aléjate – era un susurro mientras ahora todo su cuerpo ardía en fuego, pero Lulubell no detenía su marcha.

No te dejare sola – avanzaba con seguridad y sin titubeos, al estar a unos pasos el fuego comenzó a quemar su ropa y sus brazos, cuando Natsume vio la cara de dolor de Lulubell sus llamas cesaron y callo de rodillas a lo cual Lulubell se acerco rápidamente y sus amigos también se acercaron, sus escamas comenzaron a desaparecer su mirada estaba fija en el suelo haciendo que si pelo la cubriera.

¿Por qué llegas tan lejos por mí? – Por el tono que tenía pareciera que estaba a punto de llorar – ¿por qué te dejas quemar por mí? – pregunto sin mirar a nadie.

Porque te prometí no volver a dejar que nada te lastimara – contesto como si nada, la respuesta hizo que Natsume mirara a Lulubell a la cara mientras todos miraban impresionados al rubio ya que había conseguido que Natsume volviera en sí – no te dejare sola, aunque me intentes rostizar – a lo cual la abrazo haciendo que Natsume ocultara su rostro en su pecho – no te dejare por que, a pesar del poco tiempo que nos conocemos, quiero que sepas que yo te… - se vio interrumpido al darse cuenta que la respiración de Natsume era relajada, demasiado relajada – no me digas que… - pensó y la retiro un poco y en efecto era lo que pensaba, Natsume se había quedado dormida en su pecho.

Mala suerte – Gajeel estaba dispuesto a molestarlo pero no pudo puesto que Wendy le golpeo con el codo.

Bueno, ahora estará descansando – dijo para evitar que Lulubell se enojara, pero este al recordar que ellos estaban viendo su escena, su cara se torno tan roja como el pelo de Erza.

Será mejor llevarla a su departamento, no creo que haga algo mas hoy – Laxus se acerco a Lulubell que todavía no reaccionaba – Wendy cúrale las manos a este, se quemo mientras se acercaba a Natsume – a lo cual la aludida se acerco a curar sus manos, luego Laxus miro a los dos inconscientes – Gajeel, toma a esos dos y llévatelos con el consejo y que los aprisionen, diles todo lo que sepas de estos.

Dalos por sentenciados a cadena perpetua – dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa en la cara.

**Hasta aquí nomas, agradezco a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para dejar sus comentarios, créanme que gracias a ellos me inspiro para escribir estas historias, otra vez lamento la demora, pero no piensen que abandonare mis proyectos ya que quiero terminarlos, no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas y no comenzare ahora.**

**espero sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos**


	11. Chapter 11

**Que tal gente, aquí les traigo una inspiración por ver el ultimo cap de Fairy Tail... es segunda vez que veo ese cap y sigo encontrando que la paliza que le dio Natsu a Sting y a Rogue es magnifica, para aquellos que quedaron con gusto a poco de mi versión de la pelea los invito a ver este cap, es tan magnifica, pero quiero que se note que la diferencia de poderes es mas o menos esa.**

**bueno, aprovechando la inspiración que me dio el cap, comencé a escribir esto y lo termine recién por lo que esta recién salido del horno este cap, espero sea de su agrado y dejen sus comentarios.**

Cap 11

Lulubell POV

Después de la batalla, Natsume callo dormida y aun no ha despertado, esos dragones slayers fueron llevados ante el consejo de magia los cuales los sentenciaron a cadena perpetua por las vidas que habían arrebatado y les extrajeron la magia, todavía me pregunto cómo fue que lo hicieron, pero bueno, al menos ya no volverán a molestar a Natsume, para nuestra fortuna el consejo nos dio una recompensa por atrapar a estos, Gajeel quiso quedársela ya que fue él el que los llevo, pero Laxus hizo que me la entregara para administrarla en la recuperación de Natsume, cabe decir que page los gastos de la casa y compre comida, pero Natsume por lo que Wendy la fue a ver, ella dice que son los efectos de consumir su propia magia, solo espero que no tenga más efectos.

El dinero de la recompensa se acabo en suero para Natsume, ya que no podía comer había que alimentarla e hidratarla de alguna manera… realmente esas cosas son caras.

Mis días cambiaron drásticamente, me despertaba temprano para atender a Natsume, luego salía al gremio por algún trabajo en la ciudad, no quería salir de esta ya que si salgo nadie cuidaría a Natsume como yo, así que no importaba si era de cuidador de perros, buscador de encomienda, sea lo que sea para permanecer en la ciudad, luego de eso entrenaba para poder ser más fuerte, entrenar contra los espíritus celestiales es agotador… además tengo que mantener energía para que Virgo pueda atender a Natsume, al llegar el atardecer vuelvo a casa con Happy o sino el ya está en casa esperándome para comer, a él también le afecta lo de Natsume, pero todos los días sonríe esperando el día que ella despierte al igual que algunos en el gremio y yo también lo espero.

Aunque en estos días he entendido a lo que se referían con "no le puedes caer bien a todos", muchos agradecen el hecho que ella no esté presente, ya que según ellos el gremio está más tranquilo, aunque a mi parecer esta mas bullicioso, no entiendo a lo que se refieren con tranquilidad si ahora ellos se la pasan discutiendo.

Grey todavía me molesta por estar cerca de su chica, pero poco caso le hago, ya que como ella había dicho, no tengo que empezar las peleas, ya que seré mas fuerte y me convertiré en Hada.

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Natsume callo en ese letargo y ahora me encuentro en el gremio buscando alguna misión en la ciudad, tengo la fortuna de que Gajeel y Wendy me aceptaron para estar con su "hermana" y me han ayudado a encontrar misiones, Levy, quien es la novia de Gajeel, en conjunto con Erza, Evergreen y Mirajean van a ver a Natsume mientras yo trabajo, Elfman me ayuda con el entrenamiento en conjunto con mis espiritus.

Natsu… cuando despertaras…

POV normal

Lulubell caminaba por la ciudad, era muy temprano, algunas personas estaban abriendo sus tiendas, en el tiempo que Lulubell estuvo en Fairy Tail ha hecho misiones pequeñas en la ciudad ganándose en cariño de muchos por lo que muchas personas lo saludaban al pasar.

Cuando llego al gremio se percato que no era el primero en llegar, Grey ya estaba mirando misiones en el panel, Juvia se había unido al su grupo desplazando a Erza la cual de vez en cuando hacia misiones con alguien.

Hadas… - pensó el rubio, miro un poco mas y vio a Mirajean en la barra como siempre – puede que ella me diga – fue su pensamiento mientras se acercaba a la alvina.

Lulu-kun – saludo la dueña del Satan Soul al verlo llegar a la barra - ¿se te ofrece algo?

Mira-san ¿Quiénes son las Hadas del gremio? – pregunto inocentemente.

Valla – dijo tapándose la boca - es cierto, no te los he presentado… aunque también debería decírselo a Juvia – luego miro al lugar donde estaba la maga de agua, al verla babeando por Grey – creo que le diré después – voltio su cara para ver a Lulubell – las Hadas son los diez magos más fuertes de todo el gremio.

Sí, eso ya lo sé, Natsu me dijo de eso el día que entre, al igual de la norma que evita que las hadas pelen con otras o con cualquier miembro debido a su fuerza – explico el joven.

Si, por eso no se les puede tomar a la ligera – dijo seria – además ellas tienen otras normas, pero la más importante es nunca abandonar a un compañero, esa es una falta que se paga muy caro – Mirajean miraba con seriedad al joven para que entendiera bien – también las Hadas pueden otorgar un permiso en toda su estadía, por lo que el reconocimiento de una es algo muy preciado – eso sorprendió a Lulubell – así que puedes estar tranquilo, nadie te quitara a Natsume-chan – dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y el sonrojo se hacía visible en el rostro del rubio.

Mira-san – le recrimino Lulubell.

Las hadas están enumeradas, ¿lo recuerdas? – Mirajean se relajo un poco lo cual hacía pensar a Lulubell.

Si recuerdo, Natsume era la 5° y Grey era el 6° si la memoria no me falla – dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos tratando de recordar.

La posición indica quien es más fuerte, aunque también se puede llegar a ser un hada derrotando a una y tomando su lugar… pero al usar este método la hada derrotada es despojada de toda su magia – dijo en un tono triste.

Como puede ser que en un gremio donde se jactan por ser una "familia" existan esas normas – pregunto molesto.

Estas fueron inplementadas por el segundo maestro del gremio, cuando el maestro Makarov se volvió el maestro del gremio odvio esas normas ya que no las podía quitar, y ahora Laxus trata de odviarlas, pero al ser normas son de conocimiento general, además el consejo de ahora exige el cumplimiento de todas las normas existentes en los gremios, y en los gremios que no tengan normas establecidas corren el riesgo de ser cerrados.

Así que esas normas, aunque sean muy exageradas salvaron al gremio – pensó en voz alta.

Es una manera de verlo – contesto la alvina.

Pero bueno Mira-san, ¿me diras quienes son las Hadas? – pregunto de nuevo.

Hay perdóname, las Hadas son… - pensó un momento recordando el orden de numérico – la 1° es el maestro, Laxus.

Eso lo supuse – pensó el rubio.

El 2° es Jellal – dijo la chica – es un chico que rara vez esta por aquí, y cuando lo esta, pasa todo el día con Erza.

A ese no lo conozco, puede que hable con Erza después – pensó.

La 3° es Erza, asi que no la hagas enojar – dijo mientras le guiño un ojo – ella es una de las mas temperamentales de por aquí.

Nota mental no hacer enojar a Erza.

La 4° soy yo – dijo mientras se señalaba con una sonrisa – aunque no lo paresca soy muy fuerte.

Eso no me lo esperaba – Lulubell iba tomando nota para evitar pelear con ellos.

La 5° es Natsume-chan, el 6° es Grey, pero eso ya lo sabías – dijo tranquilamente.

El 7° es Gajeel – eso no se lo esperaba, sabía que Gajeel era un hada pero no esperaba que estuviera cerca de Natsume.

El 8° es Freed, es un chico de pelo verde – dijo viendo en gremio, al no encontrarlo – ahora creo que esta de misión con Bickslow.

El 9° es mi querido hermano, Elfman – eso si lo sorprendió.

¿Enserio Elfamn es un hada? – pregunto son cara de asombro.

Si, aunque no lo parezca es bastante fuerte, además siempre se contiene cuando lucha en misiones o cuando entrena con las personas, ya que si de fuerza bruta hablamos creo que el seria más fuerte que la misma Erza – Lulubell entendió que esos músculos no eran broma.

Y la 10° hada es nuestra medico, Wendy, como sabrás, ella es una dragon slayer, para ser precisa es la dragon del cielo, por lo que al estar respirando se alimenta constantemente y eso ha hace más fuerte que la mayoría de los que están aquí – termino de explicar Mirajean.

Con que Wendy también es un hada… - quedo pensando Lulubell cuando un miembro del gremio comenzó a gritar.

¡Yo también soy fuerte! – Gritaba un borracho – soy tan fuerte con el fuego como la niña del pelo chicle –al escuchar estas palabras Lulubell se enojo y trato de pararse pero fue detenido por Mirajean – exijo una batalla contra ella por el 5° puesto de las Hadas – gritaba a todo pulmón.

Con que quieres entrar en los rankings ¿hee? – una voz grave voz entro al gremio, su dueño, un hombre de cabello blanco y mucho musculo – no es de hombres retar a combate a una mujer que no se recupera.

Elfman – susurro Lulubell.

Elfman – dijo el borracho.

Si quieres pelear yo te puedo dar pelea – dijo mientras su voz se tornaba seria – pero no me voy a contener contigo – ante esta declaración el borracho se bajo de la mesa en la que estaba subido y se sentó para seguir tomando tranquilamente.

Lo lamento – dijo en vos baja, pero lo suficiente para ser escuchada por el alvino.

Me parece, es de hombre el saber cuándo retirarse – con eso dicho se acerco a la barra para pedir algo para comer, el día paso rápido, Lulubell se fue don Elfman a realizar misiones para luego entrenar, ya eran pasada las cuatro de la tarde, había poca gente en el gremio, cuando una figura alada se asoma por la puerta, una chica hermosa de cabellera rosada con alas en la espalda, vestida de blanco, al verla, los borrachos comenzaron a llorar.

Natsume, ahora sí que estas muerta – lloraban todos mientras que otros también lloraban pero de felicidad, frente a ellos estaba Natsume, otra vez con happy en la espalda.

Que todavía no estoy muerta – dijo divertida – Happy a la barra.

Hai sir – Happy voló bajo ya que Natsume estaba con falda y si volaba alto Natsume seguro lo golpearía por hacer de ella una exhibicionista, al llegar a la barra Mirajean y Evergreen la esperaban.

Que tal chicas – dijo tranquila.

Natsume, ¿estás bien? – Dijo la castaña – ¿es seguro que te puedas levantar ya?

Natsume-chan nos tenias preocupados – dijo la alvina.

Si, si, lo lamento – dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca – oye mira me podrías servir una taza de té

Lo lamento Natsume-chan, pero primero quiero cerciorarme de tu salud antes de darte cualquier cosa – dijo preocupada.

Un mes dormida, espero que nunca más se tomas tu propio fuego, te hace mal en el estomago – bromeo Evergreen.

Tienes razón – rio para luego borrar la sonrisa poniendo cara seria – chicas necesito de su ayuda para algo – al escuchar las palabras de su amiga estas se miraron atentamente para luego mirarla fijamente.

¿Que necesitas? – dijeron al unisonoro.

Paso el día, después de terminar con las misiones y entrenar con Elfman, Lulubell se dirigía a casa para tomar una ducha y descansar, cuando llego noto un extraño silencio, antes de meterse a la ducha llamo a Happy pero este no contesto, llamo a virgo quien debería estar cuidando a Natsume y tampoco obtuvo una respuesta inmediata, luego de unos segundos de silencio se escucho un quejido de la habitación de Natsume, asustado por lo que podría ser Lulubell corrió y abrió la puerta, se asusto mas al ver a Virgo desmallada a los pies de la cama de Natsume, pero lo que le asusto mas fue ver la cama vacía, corrió donde Virgo para auxiliarla.

Virgo – la llamo, esta comenzó a despertar poco a poco.

Amo… - dijo con pereza – ¿ya es hora de mi castigo?

No Virgo, deja de decir eso y dime que paso aquí – antes de que Virgo pudiera hablar se escucho como alguien abría la puerta.

Espero que todavía no haya vuelto – era una voz de una chica.

Todavía es temprano, el debería estar con Elfman entrenando – era la voz más aguda, parecía la de un pequeño, la que Lulubell reconoció enseguida como Happy, pero la otra voz era la que mas ansiaba escuchar y no se creía que la volvería a oír.

Por cierto amo – susurro Virgo para Lulubell – la señorita ya despertó.

**Hasta aquí, espero que les halla gustado.**

**se le agradece a todos los que me han comentado los cap anteriores y espero que sigan comentando este y los venideros, si pueden dense una vuelta por mis otros fanfic ya que no solo estoy en Fairy Tail.**

**como sea, espero que realmente les halla gustado y nos leemos en otro cap.**


End file.
